Who Am I Now?
by liliac gurl
Summary: The time has come for Raven to marry her betrothed who she happens to hate along with that Malchior and Rorek are back and they'res new enemys whos another part of Ravens past or 4 and Raven is trying to hide her true identity but someone wont shut up...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey Readers my first story so no flames only creative criticism _**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS _**

**_Set after 'The End 1, 2 & 3 and spellbound' _**

**Who Am I Now? **

**Chapter 1: Return of the Hawk **

It was a normal day in Titans Tower no one would have expected that everything was about to change. The usual argument of whether to have tofu or meat for breakfast was going on in the kitchen and was no were near a resolution, Robin conversed at the table with Starfire, but Raven the darkest of the titans was on the roof meditating using her usual mantra 'Azerath Metrion Zinthos' .Raven didn't notice the other presence that had watched her on the roof for over a hour until it made itself known.

"Well Hello there little bird long time no see how longs it been a month a year or maybe even longer who knows I know I haven't kept count how about you" Raven nearly dropped out of the air when she recognized the voice but she regained her composure quickly.

"How long have you been there for?" She asked in a civilized manner

"Only about a hour I was actually waiting to see if the amazing Raven could see right through my spell but it seems you that you needed to stay in Azerath with me and progress you powers like I did you have become too adjusted to earth and really need to get re-adjusted to the greater threats like we used to face when young and to think you were the child prodigy I must have you back to your old ways before the wedding you do know daddy will be there but..." he was interrupted by Raven.

"And what makes you think I'll be coming with you?" She mused finally raising out of her meditative position and turned to face him. He still donned red long hair and those yellow cat like eye's that pierced her amethyst one she wore black pair of pants with a tight black t-shirt that had the scathe symbol on the front he wore black boots and to complete his attire he wore a red cloak similar to ravens but instead of being purple his was a deep crimson colour and was held together with a large badge identical to Ravens he was smiling that fangy smile that Raven knew all to well.

"I hoped that you'd ask that ,looks like some things never change hey you still the stubborn ,beautiful and have that same angry feel to you well its a relief to know that the un-replicable characteristics remain as for your fighting and senses be replaced and you will be coming with me see my powers are ore progressed than yours, you left for this useless piece of rock before gaining complete control and all the spells and what not you need to master magic and I have the power to take you by force you will gain my knowledge through marriage naturally maybe we could invite..." Yet again he was interrupted by a very annoyed Raven.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT CONTROL I WILL NOT BE COMING WITH YOU HAWK" She Screamed the sounds of something smashing below them

"See you can't even feel the slightest amount of emotion without something exploding or being destroyed." He chuckled pointing at her.

"Neither can you" she replied sharply he had evidently pushed her buttons.

"Hey I can feel more than you touchy and if rat me out to your friends I will make sure they die a painful death in your presence" He wisped threatingly "you know I can" he added then sniffed the air "One Tamerainian 1 human a genetically modified human a half robot half human and another human seemingly though I'm not sure" He chuckled ticking each one off on his fingers

"5 there should only be 4 " She mused that's when the titans burst onto the scene followed by a strange looking boy who donned white hair blue eyes and the rest of his face was concealed with a ebony scarf

"Malchior!?!" she hissed averting her eyes away from his icy blue ones.

"Oh your no fun you could have let their simple minds figure it out sweet raven" he scolded mockingly with his deep British accent all the titans backed away from the dragon.

"Wait your a half dragon" Hawk piped up raising his finger to point at Malchior "No wonder I couldn't decide what you were dragon blood just detectable" he chuckled

"Only by a trained nose" Malchior added seemingly enjoying his presence

"Who are you?" Robin piped up

"Me I'm a Powerful tainted from Azerath" Raven mocked only to receive a glare from Hawk who then turned to robin and added "What she said, my names Hawk" He said shaking All of there hands except Raven "Well Malchior when are you going to avert to your true form?" Raven asked Malchior didn't answer but merely shrouded himself in smoke but instead of transforming into a dragon he exited the smoke as a completely different human he donned ebony hair witch was the same as Roreks and had forest green eyes that danced in the sunlight he wore the same armour as Roreks except the R was an M.

"You look similar to Roreks" Raven stated

"I know speaking of Rorek he should be here any moment to fight me back into the book any moment" Malchior tutted staring out over the water that's when they seen a silhouette coming towards them.

**_Cliffy hey people this storeys come away from its original plans who knows what's going to happen next well I don't know how Malchior got into my story he just sort of turned up well I'm waiting until I feel iv got enough reviews until I update and please tell me what I could improve will help me a lot and if anyone has ideas mssg me them as well and I will dedicate my next chapter to them thanks people. :D _**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers and welcome to Chapter 2 were absolutely anything could happen and probably will because I've got no idea were this story is going any more (shrugs helplessly) I know it's been a while since I've wrote my first chapter but I've been hoping for more reviewers but i never got any more so i dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed (gives them a cheesy smile) well on with the chapter.

I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

The group on the roof all turned out to the ocean were the silhouette was steadily making its way towards the tower Malchior growling at the approaching wizard who when came into view didn't look to happy himself a annoyed smirk on his face when the said dragon came into his view.

"Don't fear titans i am here to return the dreaded Malchior back to the book from were he once came " Roreks voiced rang from were he landed on the edge of the tower already gathering a ball of yellow energy in his hands Malchior just chuckled at the sight of the arrogant wizard.

"I'm afraid not Rorek i am afraid the book you speak of has been destroyed ,after my services to the brotherhood of evil i sought out the damned thing and destroyed it but of course I was re-captured by that blasted dimensional horn blower and put into one of his little 'enclosures' which I could easily escape I just had to bind my time and wait until I gained enough power to oppose any threats which as a dragon doesn't take that long wouldn't you agree Rorek? " Malchior explained turning to the angered wizard/dragon

"Was it really necessary for you to reveal that Malchior " Rorek growled glaring at Malchior the power diminishing from his hands and his eyes returning to their original blue color.

"But of course that isn't the half of it is it ?Hmmm " He Mused looking rather smugly at the white haired boy taking a step forward.

"You two are one and the same are you not? " Hawk concluded getting bored of the stalling from what to him was the rather obvious truth.

"Yes it is true i am one with the darned dragon but soon we will merge as the one again as the spell that was put on us is now waring away seeing as Malchior has returned to this dimension. " Rorek admitted to the group of as far as he knew strangers.

"Which is naturally why you wish to rid yourself of him correct? " Starfire asked Apologetically he nodded sadly.

"Yo ya'll best come inside i think we all need to have a chat. " Cyborg piped up seeing as Malchior was about to reply.

!X!

They all Sat around the large circular sofa Malchior and Hawk sat next to Cyborg who sat next to Raven who was in the middle ,Starfire sat to her left and Rorek sat the other side of her and Robin stood at the front of the group ready to address them.

"Let's Start With You ,Malchior how long have you been out of the book? " Robin inquired.

"2 hours this was the first place I had to come to " he explained looking each of the titans in the eye delaying on Raven longer than the rest.

"For what reason may I ask?" Starfire inquired the dark dragon interrupting him from his one way staring competition with the oblivious Raven who seemed distracted to him.

"My reasons are my own!" the dragon snapped defensively causing the whole room to stare at him.

"Hmmmmm.." Robin stared at the dragon apparently evaluating the dark dragon

"And how long have you been freed for ?"Robin asked gesturing towards Rorek who was staring at the ground apparently infatuated with it but his head snapped up and he stared at Robin.

" 3 days I presume I had to be freed by a young mage from England because the spell that released me when Malchior escaped had some how malfunctioned but as I already said an elderly man helped me escape I came here because I felt Malchior's escape and thought it in this cities best interests for me to re-capture him. And I received the news today that the man who released me passed away." Rorek told them finishing with a shrug his eyes still trained to the ground ,Raven sensed the great sadness he felt through her empathy.

"Oh friend Rorek I am so sorry to hear of such a sad happening!" Starfire cried tears in her eyes as she hugged the mourning boy causing him to gasp desperately for air.

"Thank you for your concern miss" Rorek said monotonously after being let go he then bowed his head and returned to his former posture.

"I suppose that explains you so finally what about you, Hawk?" Robin asked their final guest.

"Well I was hoping to join your team whilst here on earth" Hawk told him receiving an encouraging smirk off Malchior

"Like dudes you wanna join the team wicked!!" Beastboy exasperated dancing around with Starfire who was also ecstatic.

"Hey ya'll I'm gunna cook some waffles to celebrate!" Cyborg chuckled making a dash to the kitchen.

"Well I suppose that answers my doubts you have one month trail on the team if anything happens you're gone." Robin told them all sternly eyes hovering on Malchior Robin believed in second chances but wasn't going to let anything happen to destroy his team with that being said Robin made his leave. At hearing this proposal Roreks head snapped up looking at the titans properly for the first time he stood up immediately and walked swiftly over to raven

"You know who I am of course but may I please ask your name fair maiden?" Rorek asked her now right up in front of Raven ,her cheeks now stained a light pink colour.

" Its Raven" She told him trying desperately to hold her cold exterior but failing miserably.

"Ahh the beautiful lady Raven a pleasure to meet you." He sighed grabbing her hand then swooping down to kiss it which rendered her speechless both of them un-aware that both yellow and green eyes watched their actions carefully for the same reason. Suddenly the alarm went off shocking the 3 new titans Robin darted back into the room in top speed ,after a few seconds of typing away on the keyboard the villain came on screen shocking everyone in the room except 1 ,Raven glared at him he just gave her a smug smirk.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter please tell me the review button doesn't bite :D :D**

**A bit of a cliffy who could the villain be ? I'm hoping for more reviews this chapter people oh yeh advice is welcome but flames aren't :D :D :D**

**Until next time. :D:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People Thanks for all the reviews and sorry I've been gone so long and I had a minor case of writers block but I'm back now :D with a whole new idea for where my story could go to …Anyway enough of my blabbering and on with the story. _Italics_ are translations.**

**Chapter 3:**

The Titans arrived at the bay just as the last of the civilians ran off the only people left on the scene were the titans and the mysterious winged criminal who remained with his back to them all ,water surrounded his feet.

"Why hello Rae Marie, long time no see, you don't realize how long we've been searching for you!" The figure greeted without even turning to face them he began chuckling to himself darkly.

"Look's like little Rae Marie finally found some friends who haven't abandoned you yet or don't they know?" He mocked finally turning to face them, His maroon eyes staring into Ravens amethyst ones; he stood around 6 foot tall, his hair was a dark blue colour which along with his hair seemed to have blue power running through them giving him a intimidating look, his uniform was the same as Hawks except for his cloak, his cloak was the same colour as his hair maybe one shade darker. He also donned the large broach that both Raven and Hawk did; He had a devious smirk on his face. He walked towards the titans who all got into battle stances (quickly followed by a bemused Rorek and Malchior.) The maroon eyed boy walked straight towards Raven and reached out to touch her she immediately flew out of his reach.

"Still scared of the touch of your own kind then? ...That's very interesting tells me a lot." He muttered mostly to himself whist pulling away from the group.

"What do you want Crow?" Raven growled

"Now Raven you should know that as well as I do, but hey enough of the small talk lets dance." With that being said, Crow stepped backwards summoning all the water behind him into a small wave which he sent towards the titans who all manoeuvred out of the way and began on to send they're separate attacks back, Starfire threw a facade of starbolts towards him, which he just flew out of the way, Cyborg attempted to blast him with his sonic cannon, but he yet again dodged, Beastboy then morphed into a tiger and charged at the water controlling villain, who bound him with water rope that he turned into ice to stop the teen from escaping but he seemed to be creating more water as the seconds passed

"Rorek, Malchior attack!!" Robin shouted to the two who had yet to act, Robin the ran in for his attempt of stopping their new foe he threw punches and kicks in a flurry, But they were all blocked by Crows wings, this was hurting crow but he would never admit it so he just trapped Robin the same way he did Beastboy. Rorek and Malchior finally attacked the opposition with a flurry of power balls, Malchior's black with a tint of red and Rorek's white with a tint of blue, This ruffled Crow's feathers, well more like scorched them, which annoyed him immensely, his eyes began glowing a bright green colour and the feathers on his wings turned into what seemed like water that also seemed to be swirling dangerously. He summoned a large quantity of water it his palms and threw it towards the two humanoids, as soon as the water made contact it turned into ice, which left the two as what's best described as human ice cubes Starfire and Cyborg both had a second attempt at attacking, but with Crow being in the powerful state he was in simply turned on them encasing them in ice as well, catching Hawk it the shot as well so the only person left able to move was Raven who was no were in sight. Suddenly out of no were a car encased in black flew towards Crow almost hitting his head, but lucky for him he saw it coming at the last second and ducked and quickly retaliated by throwing one of the dreaded water balls at her which just caught her feet and sunk her to the ground were she began to struggle he just slowly walked towards her, each step he took was slow and deliberate.

"Qwerd ti loyt hoki derf gulba reiy ferew?" (_Weren't you ment to come back with her?)_Crow called to Hawk who had now un-froze himself using his fire bending powers and just stood behind him.

"Espir poli lo kiry fredniy, ihu siw li freiu tinan youni gu ger derspo hiy guyre!" (_there were a few complications; I am now a teen titan until I can escape with her!)_Hawk exclaimed throwing his arms up in emphasis, Crow nodded showing he understood,

"yui culs ha dew he dewty gul, huk nut serga derm, heod fere hure muft gertaer!"(_why do I have to marry him why not another person there's more than just one?) _Raven whined arms crossed over her chest.

"gu ferm loera nu girt fe mus ger, huit qe gertu yart mate galmu he's yirt husder."(_oh Rae Marie I wish it was me but i'm only your mate hawks to be your husband.)_He cooed leaning down to her and dropping a feather on to her hand then turned to leave, but just before he flew off he shouted "until next time titans!" then flew off into the sun.

!X!

It took Hawk 15 minutes to free all of the titans from their icy enclosures, Raven than healed any injuries any of them had which weren't very serious.

"What was Crow saying to you?" Robin asked Hawk after being freed and Hawk quickly replied not taking much time to think of an excuse.

"He threatened to kill Raven if I attacked him, he doesn't want to attack one of his own so he wished to be let free he left Raven with one of his feathers and a flirtatious remark, oh yes and a cryptic threat of his return which you know because he spoke that in English ." Robin just nodded, then walked over to his r-cycle and hopped on.

"Come on Titans lets go home." He shouted befor setting off in the direction of home soon followed by the rest of the team.

**Well What do you think good chapter ?? Have I left any holes or anything.**

**Sorr there wasn't much romantic action but ill try and get some in for the next chapter :D:D and I'd like to note I've been trying to improve my grammar but as you can proberbly tell im not all that good at it.**

**REAVEIW PLEASE I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE :P**

**Until Next Time**

**:D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey I know its been a while i was intending to update much sooner but my computer being the complete idiot it is broke and has only just been fixed but hey at least I'm back oh thanks to all my reviewers all reviews are greatly appreciated, by the way does anyone think i should put my replies to reviews on the chapters like other people do? Please get back to me if you do i don't mind i mite just give everyone a shout out :P i don't known any way on with the chapter.**_

**Chapter 4:The Reason**

Raven remained silent on the return trip to the tower (she had gone in the T-car with Cyborg,Rorek, Malchior and Hawk), She had been contemplating the situation, now that she knew Crow had returned there was no telling who else had came with them. When they arrived back at the tower Raven went straight to the infirmary and bandaged her hand were Crows feather had touched her, then quickly returned to the living room were everyone was all ready sitting waiting for her.

"Hey Rae were did you go we've like been waiting for hours?" Beastboy exasperated when she entered the room.

"I hurt my hand in battle and had to wrap it up." she answered monotonously taking a seat next to Rorek, who unnoticed by her smiled but unfortunately for him it was noticed by a certain two people.

"Oh friend Raven are you the o of k ?"

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"Is it Serious?"

"I know some spells that mite speed up your healing..." everyones bombardment of questions was interrupted by a murderous Raven.

" I AM FINE!" She shouted gaining their attention and almost making Hawk fall over he had never in his life heard Raven shout.

"No thank you i don't need anyones help i will heal fine on my own." She continued in a calmer voice taking a deep breath.

"Liar" Hawk said simply giving himself a congratulating smile for the look on Ravens face, and for that matter the look on everyone else's face it was a site if he did say so himself.

"Like Dude why not?" Beastboy squealed in a girlish way, throwing his arms up in exasperation,

"Raven has been marked by a feather of a elemental which..."Raven intervened his explanation

"Can i have a word." she more stated than asked, and before an anyone could answer she dragged him out of the room her eyes filled with anger, she dragged him out of the door. When the door shut behind them she rammed him into the wall.

"What do you think your doing, telling them that, you do know that there are two very able mages in there who may actually figure it out!" she hissed fear evident in her eyes.

"I wasn't exactly going to lie now was I." He hissed back with the same amount of venom in his voice.

"Oh look who's Mr. Honesty all of a sudden."

"AT LEAST I HAVNT BEEN LIVING A LIE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG WE"VE ALL BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU ALL BECAUSE YOU RAN AWAY"

" YEAH WELL YOU AND THE REST OF THEM WERE THE REASON I RAN AWAY I HATE YOU ALL!"

The group then burst through the door on to the heated argument, Raven began storming towards what everyone presumed the roof, while Hawk who had attempted to follow her was held back by both Starfire and Cyborg.

"WELL BY SAYING THAT IS SAYING YOU HATE YOUR SELF LITTLE BIRD!" He shouted after her a evil smirk upon his face, her only reaction was to speed up her pace tears running down her face a few light bulbs began to blow up.

"insolent little birds should learn as they age but it seems this one has only gotten worse over the years" He chuckled, ceasing with his struggling.

"Erm dudes where's Rorek?" Beastboy asked the group Malchior led Hawk to the sofa.

!X!

"Lady Raven are you alright?" A concerned Rorek asked poking his head through the roof door, before walking out fully on to the roof, then finally taking a seat next to Raven on the edge of the roof.

"I'm making a fool of myself aren't I?" She told him chuckling slightly.

"Heavens no, Everyone must show some emotion at one point of their life as thats what makes us human, even the strongest ,Foulest and cruelest must feel emotion every now and then." he explained whilst examining her face.

"But Rorek I'm only half human." She told him her face visibly faltering, Rorek took her hand and told her,

"As are Malchior and myself, in case you've forgotten we are half dragon. All that really matters is the person you are and Lady Raven you are not the type of person to be ashamed of, what is there to be ashamed of, I mean your day job is to protect peoples home and save peoples lives." He then grabbed her into a hug which she gratefully returned.

"Thank You Rorek I'm glad your here." She Told him giving him one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Anything to help you Lady Raven." He told her returning her smile. They then parted and Rorek took hold of her hand and led her down the stairs to join the others.

!X!

"And where have you two been?!?" Both Hawk and Malchior asked looming over the pair,

"Having a nice little talk,isn't that right Lady Raven?"

"Yes and Rorek you can call me just Raven."

"OK Raven." He said testing it out.

"Well its been a long day and I'm tired so good night." Robin went to decline but was stopped by Cyborg who put his hand over his mouth.

"Night Rae ."

"Night Cy." Raven waved before disappearing down the hall, followed by Malchior who was unseen by the others.He waited until they were out off earshot before he made his presence known "Sweet Raven!" He called, she growled dangerously then spun around to face the one who had snuck up on her.

"I really need to polish up on my empathy" she tutted to herself before addressing Malchior. "What do you want?" The dark girl asked her hands taking a defensive position on her hips, this notion didn't go un-noticed by Malchior who shuffled his feet a little under Raven's intense glare.

"To give you something that I've waited far to long to give." He told her gaining a little courage as he knew that what he was doing was the right thing to do.

"And what would that be?" She asked trying to act like she didn't care ,but her eyes betrayed her ,by showing a sparkle of curiosity and some other emotion but Malchior dare not interpret this.

"Well...?"he took a deep breath and told her

"I'm sorry for breaking your heart." Well Raven to say the least was speechless but Malchior wasn't sure whether that was a good thing for Raven to be, her face was no longer the emotionless mask she usually wore but a face that showed confusion and relief. Malchior grinned ,he liked,No, loved seeing Raven without her mask, this was a first for him, but he could of course try and make her feel other emotions as this was only two of them.

"Raven?"

"Why Malchior, why? "

"I was fully evil back then now that I'm getting parts of my old self back i can have emotion. And i realized a few things whilst in the book.."

"Like what?" She snapped

"Well for one i realized i don't have to take over the world, i found A reason for me to change who i used to be, a reason to start over new and the reason is you!' This yet again left her speechless, and without a warning Malchior pulled her into what would have been a long passionate kiss if Raven hadn't pushed him away, which left this as a short passionate kiss. After pushing him away Raven phased through her door and landed on her bed this was going to be much harder than she first expected, after a while Raven fell into a uneasy sleep.

_**So what do you think ,any holes or any improvements needed what does everyone think about where the story lines going the next chapter should be interesting see the little review button its quite harmless please review. oh and i would like if anyone got back to be about the review reply issue thanks :D.**_

_**Toodles**_

_**liliac gurl**_

_**:D:D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Everyone I know its been a while but i was hoping for more reviews but i got impatient and just updated :D:D so here it is!**_

Chapter 5 : Beastboy's Bordom

After being denied his kiss with Raven, Malchior slumped down to the living room , were he sat contemplating for what seemed like hours before being shown to his room, which along with Hawk's was on the side opposing Ravens Room and Rorek was also on the same corridor, but his room was next to the sorceress' . But right now everyone was in bed and ,The only sound in the whole tower, that he could hear was a muttering coming from Hawks room, Malchior was sure he talked in his sleep, he was saying something about waiting for the right situation to come up, putting this to the back of his mind Malchior settled down to sleep.

!X!

This of course was not Hawk Talking in his sleep he was talking on the phone to a unknown source.

"Okay okay bye" he finished slumping down on his bed after a very intense scolding, he sat for hours in a fruitless attempt to conspire a plan to ensure the capturing of his 'little bird'.

!X!

"I'm BOREDDDD." Beastboy whined, it was 6 o'clock and their hadn't been any crime all day, both Beastboy and Cyborg had played all of their games. Cyborg had disappeared down into the garage after his and Beastboy's gaming marathon, Robin had locked himself in the evidence room after all of Beastboy's wingeing and Malchior and Raven hadn't left their rooms all day. And Beastboy knowing what Raven was like when she was asked to leave her room didn't want to risk asking Malchior encase he was the same, as for Hawk he sat next to Rorek on the sofa the pair of them engrossed in some of Hawks Azerathien book's and Starfire was in the kitchen working on some alien cooking.

"THAT'S IT !" Beastboy shouted out of nowhere catching Hawk, Rorek and Starfire's attention.

"What is IT friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked what the other two were also thinking.

"Don't worry about that now just go and get the others, star you go get Robin he can't resist your puppy eyes, Rorek i think your best getting Rae she'll just barbecue me n Hawk as soon as she sees us and Hawk you can get Malchior!" He commanded acting like a army chief, but held too much excitement in his voice to pass as one. With that Starfire n Beastboy ran off to get their assigned person after that Rorek and Hawk walked off to collect theirs.

!X!

Hawks eyes burned with jealousy as he watched Rorek knock on Ravens door then to formerly escort her arm in arm and to see her accept all this and smile made it worse. But he still had a job to do he turned and knocked on Malchior's door, the pair then walked down to the lounge area were the rest of the group sat waiting for their arrival, and on arrival the pair couldn't help to notice that Raven and Rorek sat close together chatting like old pals. But their attention was soon attracted else were namely Beastboy who was explaining to the group about the wonderful game of truth or dare they were going to play.

"I am not playing one of your stupid games Beastboy." Raven told him plainly

"Well you have to eat Starfire's alien pudding!" He bribed, knowing that they could easily make her eat the pudding she argued for a while but finally gave in and agreed to play.

"OK then we all have to sit in a circle." Beastboy explained whilst pushing the table out of the way, then eagerly sitting on the floor soon followed by the rest of the group.

"So how do you play this game of truth and dare?" A confused Malchior asked ,receiving nods of agreement from Hawk and Rorek.

"So you guys have NEVER played truth and dare?" The green boy asked his face expressed his disbelief.

"I don't believe that this game was created in our time era." Rorek explained.

"Well that explains them two what bout you Hawk?" Cyborg inquired.

"Well there's no such game in Azerath." Hawk told them simply.

"So how come friend Raven knows of the game of which we are going to partake?" the naive alien asked .

"Maybe she doesn't?" Beastboy suggested.

"Oh yes she does." The Azerathien assured them "hasn't she told you how old she was when she came to Earth, she was 10." He added.

"No! Were did you go?" Starfire asked.

"It doesn't matter can we just get on with the stupid game and you can discuss my past another time!" Raven told them , giving all of them look daring them to challenge her.

"OK then, basically all you have to do is, when we ask truth or dare you pick one ,with truth your asked a question to which to must answer truthfully and with a dare you must do a task given to you by somebody else or eat stars pudding." Robin explained receiving nods showing that they understood.

"Cyborg truth or dare?"

"What do you think i am ? Dare!" He Exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well you've gotta Erm Erm ... you've gotta dance around and sing one of Star's folk songs." Beastboy dared, Cyborg got up and began shaking his hands above his head while skipping around singing un-recognizable words all of the group fell around laughing ,even Raven managed to chuckle a bit.

"Hey Rorek man truth or dare?" Cyborg shouted over the laughter.

"I think i will have a dare." He chose

" I dare you to make out with Raven." Cyborg laughed at seeing both Rorek and Raven blush. He then leaned over towards her and took her chin gently and pulled her into a light, caring kiss which caused the pair of them to become encased in a crackling electricity, after a few minutes they pulled away, the electricity fading after a second or two.

"What just happened ?" Beastboy asked totally freaked out.

"We're both of magic blood, so therefor when sharing contact with emotion behind it, energy escapes" Rorek explained whilst rubbing the back of his head with nervousness.

"Starfire, truth or dare?" Rorek asked before they could question him further.

"I believe i would be a coward if i did not pick dare!" She declared enthusiastically.

"I dare you to make out with Robin." he dared in revenge for his dare which he secretly enjoyed. She leaned over to Robin and pulled him in to a rather vicious kiss which lasted much longer than Ravens and Rorek's, and when they did part it was only because they had to breathe, this being when the game of truth or dare turned in to a game of spin the bottle minus the bottle.

"Friend Malchior would you wish to do the truth or dare?" the alien asked him,

"a dare will suit me." He answered with a arrogant look on his face, the alien sat there for a few minutes thinking.

"I cannot do o the thinking very well so i will use friend Cyborgs and dare you to do the making of the out with friend Raven." She explained giggling, before Raven could protest he pulled her into a passionate kiss like the one from the night before ,he held the back of Ravens head preventing her from pulling away and also putting her off balance which caused her to hold the back of his head for support, again they were both encased in the electricity like powers. When Malchior finally pulled away Ravens hand found its way to her head.

"Thanks for the tower of emotion you dropped on me!" she complained, Malchior had dropped a majority of his emotions on her like regret, satisfaction and love along with a few others, but Raven receive the message he was putting across to her. Hawk just sat there looking contempt when really inside he was seething ,he was going to bite someone if he didn't get a piece of Raven soon.

"Beastboy truth or dare?" The dragon asked to prevent the sorceress pursuing the question.

"I am so totally picking dare!" He chose punching the air above him, his eyes sparkling with excitement, this did not go unnoticed by the dark dragon.

"I dare you to miss a turn." He chuckled when he saw the green boys face fall, he then crossed his arms in a childish way.

"Robin truth or dare?" The changeling continued despite the fact that he had missed his turn.

"Dare!" He chose hoping for another kiss with Starfire.

"I dare you too ...take off your mask!" Beastboy shouted causing the room to go deadly silent

"no i won't... where's the pudding." Robin reached for the bowl his face immediately turning green, he took a spoon full and ate it and then ran out of the room to the bathroom only to return five minutes looking a lot better.

"Raven truth or dare?" The masked wonder asked as soon as he sat down.

"Truth." The dark girl answered after deciding to take the safe option, she didn't fancy kissing anyone else tonight,

"Awwwww Rae PLEASEEE pick a dare or are you too scared?" Beastboy whined apparently pushing Ravens buttons, no one called Raven a chicken.

"Fine dare, I am not a chicken!" She said in monotone looking distinctively at Beastboy who was whistling innocently.

" I dare you to..." Robin sat thinking of a decent dare when his thoughts wandered to the battle the day before, more precisely Crows interest in the fact that Raven was scared of his touch 'the touch of her own kind' as he had put it, thats when the perfect dare came to him.

"I dare Raven to Make out with Hawk!" sure it wasn't the most original dare but he would see if there was a valid reason for her fear.

"No I won't do ..." she was interrupted by Hawk Forcibly taking her lips for her own, the kiss was as expected, forced, but the most interesting thing was that the two weren't encased in the electricity ,they were encased in a blinding blue light which seemed to grow and grow until it finally ceased to reveal two winged figures.

"Raven...?!?" Beastboy questioned into the tense air.

_**Oooo cliff hanger who are those figures ? Well guess you'll have to wait and see :P**_

_**reviews make me happy :D**_

_**Liliac Gurl**_

_**:D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well its been a while since I've wrote ,i had a bit of writers block but I'm back :D**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**Disclaimer-I DONT own teen titans but i do own this story :P**_

The female winged figure looked over at Beastboy a look of fear in her eyes

"yes Beastboy its me." She replied then turning angrily towards Hawk ,he just stood there looking at her ,smirking arrogantly a satisfied look in his eyes, Raven stormed over to the boy.

"I HATE YOU SOOO MUCH" the usually calm girl ranted ,random objects began to float around the room, she raised her shadow encased hand and slapped him, any normal man would have went flying into the opposing wall but he did not, he stood firmly.

"It would have come out sooner or later little bird." he called after her as she stormed out of the room, the only reply he got was her ruffling her feathers on her magnificent wings.

"Isn't she the most amazing thing you've ever seen ."Hawk awed in a daze.

!X!

Raven began to run as soon as the door closed behind her. She threw the roof door open and finally she reached her sanctuary, the tears yet again running down her face.

"Come on Raven get a hold of yourself, you've got to stop this." She must of looked insane to any onlookers but she didn't care. Nothing mattered, not now, not now that they knew of her true alliance. She then got into her meditating position ,she would have to regain control of her emotions before they wreaked havoc.

!X!

"So Raven is a elemental?" Beastboy questioned ,Hawk had just told the others what Raven truly was.

"Not only that but she s the only ever female one to be of existence ." Rorek informed them in a matter of factly tone.

"Will you just shut up already!" Malchior growled at his opposite, he didn't like the way he was having no consideration for the recently winged girls privacy.

"Oh lighten up already Malchior its not as if hes told them the extend of her power or the lack of it." He chuckled on seeing the look on the dragons face.

"So theres almost no limit to her power?" Robin questioned finally entering the conversation after observing Hawks newly grown crimson wings.

"Thats right, but of course like everything else she does have one."

"I wish to go and see if our friend is doing the well." The naive alien whispered.

"Shes afraid you will all judge her, like everyone else has before you." He informed them walking off into the hallway.

!X!

The team had agreed it would be best to give her some time alone which she appreciated she would return the favor by facing them in the morning no matter how much she loathed the idea.

She had finally managed to get to sleep comfortably with her wings when there was a low knock on her door, not to loud to wake anyone in the surrounding rooms but loud enough to wake her. She got up and answered the door ,whoever it was better have a good reason for waking her at 2 in the morning. She opened the door to reveal a very nervous looking Malchior '_how come he's so nervous every time he speaks to me alone?" _she thought to herself.

"I just came to see if you were alright, i couldn't sleep not knowing how you where doing."He explained smiling sheepishly, a smile which she could not help but return.

"I'm okay now ,i just hoped that part of me would be kept a secret, i didn't want anyone know what miscreant i was ,but i suppose Hawk was right in saying it would come out sooner or later just like my demon heritage. So how much did he tell them?" The dark girl asked the equally dark boy.

"Well they know your a elemental with almost no power limit ,oh and that your the only female one thanks to Rorek." the dragon tutted leaning against the wall.

"Anyone else say anything?" she asked anxiety still in her tone.

"No they don't know about that i think i shut Rorek up before he told them. They think your the same as the others." Malchior assured her, she let out a relieved sigh, he just chuckled.

"And what are you laughing at?" she asked in mock anger.

"Would it really be that bad if they knew?"

"Yes"

"I suppose it would scare the green one half to death knowing, as hes already afraid of you." With that they burst out laughing.

"Well i think you should be getting to bed sweet Raven ,you look absolutely exhausted .Goodnight." He bade her leaning down and pecking her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She then returned back into her room where she surprisingly fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

!X!

Raven awoke early as usual and sat in front of the large window meditating, two hours later another presence joined here in the room.

"Good mornin rae." Cyborg greeted, just like a normal day.

"Morning Cy." She returned the greeting raising out of her cross legged position an joined him in the kitchen area.

!X!

Surprisingly, everything was like normal everyone had raised as normal and the normal routine went as normal, except for Hawk and Beastboy, the green boy had poked her wings as if to check if they were real ,everyone tuned and glared at the changeling who shrunk in size. And of course Hawk always had to make scene, he entered the room and walked straight over to Raven and swept down and kissed her hand in a gentleman like way and wished his little bird a wonderful morning.

!X!

Team train was eventful ,all of the Malchior, Rorek and the team had all run the course and it was now Hawks turn.

"Raven would you care to assist me?" he asked the dark girl who had been excused from training.

"She's in no condition to run the course." Robin told him blatenly.

"Fine we will spare."

"I don't want to."

"What afraid to hurt me? You never have been before." He chuckled knowing that this would tempt her into sparring with him.

"Fine then." they then lined up ready to fight.

_**Soo a little cliffie who will win this spar? Hmm and i think its about time to meet another elemental. A bit of rae/mal in this one, Sorry about the shortness but its better thaan nothing, anyway please review ,reveiws make me happy and i want quite a few beforr the next chappie goes up :D:D.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey I'm Back :D and sooner than usual woo I've got a interesting chappie for you all :P**_

_**before i forget theres a good story iv been reading that you guys should check out, its called **__**2 birds & a x by wicca in training**___

_**On with the chappie.**_

_**Chapter 7: Building Up Courage Just To Bee Interrupted . **_

"No i can't allow this Raven is in no condition to fight you!" Malchior forbade him straight out, evidently beating Robin to the chase as the boy wonder closed his mouth and nodded in agreement with the dragon.  
"Why not? She wishes to fight me i see no problem, afraid precious Raven will get hurt, well obviously you have never seen her fight. It's only a spar anyway, it will be refereed ,am i right Robin?" the red haired boy asked receiving a nod from the leader, Hawk seeing this as acceptance to his request began to jog around the room, and Raven began to stretch.

"Are you all right with this?" the crimson eyed boy asked the dark girl, half hoping she would say no so that he could stamp his authority over Hawk, his other half wanting her to say yes so that he could actually see what she could do.

"I'm fine with it, we'll properly be fighting in the traditional Azerathien style it should be a chance to sharpen my skills she told him, a uncertain gleam in her eye.

"If your sure then, i suppose i can trust your judgment." He concluded with a smirk

"So you only suppose ,hm?" she asked mocking seriousness, and began to jog around the room. Malchior of course thought she was being serious and sat down in a huff, next to Rorek who had been sitting there the whole time in complete silence, Malchior had put it down to guilt, for telling the others so much about Raven.

!X!

Raven and Hawk Finished up their warm up and faced each other, both in complete bizarre positions ,Raven had her legs about shoulder width apart, one of her hands on the ground the stretched forward, she of course faced Hawk, who was bent down on one knee the other stretched behind him both his hands on the floor he held Ravens glare with a smug smirk. This smirk was infuriating to Raven, who wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face. Starfire clicked play on the very dusty audio player in the corner, and on came some very powerful rock music, Robin raised a questioning eyebrow to the alien,

"Friend Hawk wished me to do the playing of the music." She explained, then turned to face the two Azeratians who were about to battle, from what she had heard about Azerathien battle, it seemed very interesting and she was eager to see it first hand, as very few people had. This being because Azerath was a very peaceful universe.

"I can't believe you've still got this music, it's from about 7 years ago." she chuckled,

"Well fair Raven, i kept every emblem of you knowing that one day we would meet again."

"Whatever lets get started." She growled changing the subject due to the attention it was receiving from her friends.

"Erict..." Raven began,

"Wedut..." her opposition continued

"Deloiy!" They Both finished, Hawk ran towards her, just before he reached her she lowered herself down into the splits, were she attempted to trip him up he simply spun out of the way. She raised up opening her magnificent wings hitting Hawk away from her, he flew back a few metres before opening his own wings and running towards her. Instead of dodging in some way as everyone expected her to, she did exactly the same, both of the had a small trail of their magic behind them, when they reached each other they did not stop, but ran into each other, a small explosion erupted fanning the room with smoke, of which the rest of the titans had to shield their eyes, when they finally were able to open them again both Hawk and Raven where going at it in a dance like manner.

"Stop!" Robin Called out, but the fighting did not cease, the masked boy looked at the others for help, Malchior was all to happy to comply and split the elementals up, he wasn't quite happy as to how close they got when fighting.

"What is the meaning of this ?" Hawk demanded forgetting where he was,

"The meaning is you two are evenly matched, equally battered and are destroying the gym!" He told them as calmly as possible seeing as his haven was almost destroyed.

"We'll fix it Robin, can we just fix ourselves up first?" She asked receiving a nod off her now much calmer leader.

"What do you mean we?" Hawk scoffed.

"I mean as me and you are going to fix the mess that we created." She shouted over her shoulder as she left the room eagerly followed by both Malchior and Rorek who had finally found enough life to move. Hawk simply wiped away the blood pouring out of the cut above him swollen eye and gave the rest of the team a toothy grin.

!X!

When the three magic users reached the infirmary, Malchior immediately was rubbing his hands together so he could begin to heal the amethyst eyed girl,

"Malchior, could you please leave us." Rorek more told then asked him.

"No." was his simple answer, he reached towards Raven's bruised cheek ,but before he could reach it she stopped his hand.

"Please Malchior, he only wants a few minutes." Raven told the dark dragon, sensing that his lighter counterpart wished to tell her something, Malchior sighed in defeat and left the room.

"Thanks, he never listens to me." He thanked , grinning slightly, then went to heal the cheek that Malchior was about to, his hand glowing a light red color.

"So i suppose you wanted me me alone to tell me something." She pushed in a passive tome her eyes closed, so she was unable to see the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Well actually i err...w.wanted to ask ifyouwouldliketojoinmeforanightout?" he asked so fast that it rivaled Starfire.

"You wanted to ask what?" she opened one eye to look at him amusingly took a deep breath and began again.

"Would you care to join me on a outing later this evening?" The boy before her repeated cringing, encase she rejected him.

"You mean like a date?" She inquired, only to receive a nod in reply.

"Of course." She answered in a slightly emotion tainted voice,she then jumped down off the bed and walked out of the room.

"I'll see you at 6."He called after her only to receive a okay in reply. He sighed in relief ,all was going well in the life of Rorek.

!X!

It was half five and Raven had begun to get ready for her date with Rorek, she wore a knee length black dress with long billowing sleeves, her normal gloves remained on here hands along with her boots and cloak, she had pulled up the top half of her hair and applied some eyeliner and purple eye shadow. It was quarter to six when she finnished, she sat down on her bed and began to read. And then the alarm went off, _great now the teams _going_ to see me like this, _was her only thought, well there was no time for her to get changed or she would receive a long lecture of Robin. So she simply teleported down into the common room.

!X!

When in the common room she received questioning looks of the titans ,and ogling looks from, Hawk, Malchior and of course Rorek (but you knew that already.)Rorek had evidently been getting strange looks since he entered the room.

"Its Crow...and he's brought a friend." Robin told the team bringing video imagry on to the screen.

"Great, this is all i need." Raven muttered darkly.

_**Well what do you think..my best cliffie so far..i'm proud :D who could be Crows friend...who even knew Crow had friends? Well the more reveiws i get the quicker i update that little button won't bite :P**_

_**And for anyone reading my other story **__**Love of the forrbidden kind**__** i should be updating soon :D**_

_**  
Thanks to...**_

_**Feline Jayne**_

_**NinjaBunnyOverlord**_

_**wicca in training**_

_**Jubbles Bubbles**_

_**...For reviewing you guys rock my socks ... :D**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Toodles**_

_**Liliac Gurl**_

_**:D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Taken a while to write this chappie, needed to think on my other one.**_

_**On with the chapter**_

_**Chapter 8: Just a Tough Exterior Hm ?**_

When the titans reached the scene ,as expected, it was deserted, and all was still. Crow and the yellow haired boy next to him simply stood there staring at the new arrivals.

"Hey there gorgeous." The golden eyed boy called out winking. Starfire evidently thought he was talking to her as she through a star bolt at him,which he blocked with a shield of pure white.

"Whats the matter with her?" The bored boy asked.

"You have no right calling me that you efburg ropbag." the obviously distressed Starfire shouted, she wasn't exactly bothered that she'd just been complimented by a attractive boy, she just didn't want Robin to think she was being disloyal.

"I definitely was not talking to you ,but to the lovely Ravey roo." He cooed taking a step towards the team.

"Sparrow ,i thought you were gone, never to return." Raven piped up stepping forward.

"When i heard they were coming to get you i couldn't resist." he told her, his wings spread out in emphasis.

" Like dude are you one of them elemental dudes?" The green boy asked scratching his head in thought.

"Well duh." Sparrow answered clicking on to his slang.

"So are you two gonna come quietly or are we gonna have to whoop your buts?" The robotic team member asked , causing the two villains to burst into fits of laughter.

"Titans Go!" Robin called his famous phrase, causing the team behind him to go into offensive positions.

'Aww how cute they actually think they can take us down." Sparrow mocked, Crow laughed behind him like some one cheering a bully on. Beastboy was the first to attack with Rorek sending magic missiles behind him, Cyborg soon began to fire his sonic cannon at them, all three were soon encased in ice ,courtesy of Crow. Before Malchior or Robin could attack they were bound to the wall by bars made from light, Robin began to struggle.

"Don't he can make it burn you or worse." The Dragon growled. Soon both Starfire and Hawk were bound to the wall (well it would be obvious that he's a traitor if he wasn't.) Raven was the only one left she was throwing random objects encased in her power.

"Come on Raven your not glad to see me?" Sparrow asked his arms wide open, as if he were about to embrace her. Suddenly he vanished in to thin air, only to re-appear behind the winged girl, he ripped her cloak from her and threw it to the ground.

"well aren't you the most precious thing." he told her turning her around so they were facing each other, she was about the slap him with her shadow encased hand, but he grabbed it before it reached him.

"Now, now Raven don't be hasty wouldn't want something to happen to your friends would we?" he told her getting the pointing over to were her friends and Hawk were being held, she of course would do nothing to endanger her friends lives ceased all hostility,

'Fine, just don't hurt them." she monotoned looking over at her friends, who all looked back, none daring to speak but all held a guilty sparkle in them, except Hawk who gave the others uncertain looks.

"I won't dearest." the marmalade cloaked boy cooed, caressing her cheek lovingly, eventually he embraced her, taking in her scent for the first time in many years.  
"What are you doing!" Hawk hissed at his supposed friends.

"Ah Hawk you always where the jealous one." Sparrow chuckled lifting his head to look at the envious boy who had addressed him but did not let go of the girl he was hugging.

"Shut up, you have no right embracing such a goddess." He retorted, Sparrow let go of the exotic beauty, to the comfort of her four other admirers (Crow standing uncertainly behind Sparrow).

"Happy?" He asked before pulling in Raven ,again, but this time for much more than a hug. His lips pressed against hers for what must have been 3 minutes, he was pulled away by Crow, who was evidently fuming ,like the equally annoyed Raven, seeing he was surrounded by angry people he dropped his cocky exterior and settled to chuckling nervously.

"Do you know what, theres only so much i can take." Crow growled standing forward, obviously annoyed at such a advance.

"Calm down, you had your chance, come on don't tell me you didn't know how to get into such a vulnerable position?" He mocked, his cocky exterior returning. This is when Raven found her voice.

"Oh sure they'd know, i just broadcast that little fact." the purple haired girl told him sarcastically.

"Lins mecinr lipoyt huntyro fothnd!" (We were best friends silly) he reminded her with a sickly sweet voice, Robin began asking Hawk for translations which he gladly gave in full truth.

"li azar hiy juds liuyt credyu." (oh azar you have changed.) she sighed hands on hips.

"koy lopey poy, jiu dey pul liegase ko berd gru." ( Not really hun, but are you prepared to come with us.) Malchior who was also listening to Hawk's translation's began to struggle against the bars of light. Raven began laughing.

"ve peid deti flurt" (No not even close) She chuckled.

"If your sure, i guess we'll just have to take you by force." He announced casually, and before she could reply he shot her in the head with a ball of light, she didn't see it in time to block it with a shield, and fell in to Sparrow's awaiting arms, her world fading to black. Malchior finally broke free of the wall that kept him bound, and tackled Sparrow to the ground, causing him to drop Raven. When he finally picked himself up off the ground, he and Crow teleported away seeing that a dragon was now standing over Raven, but just before they dissapeared Crow called back.

"We'll be back titans ,Rae Marie" when they completely vanished, Malchior turned back to his human form, and ran over to his not so secret love, and held her in his arm's. Then after checking she was still breathing ,went to release the other titans.

"What's the matter with her?" Cyborg asked after being freed.

"She's got a cut on the side of her stomach, but besides that she is still breathing." He told the robotic boy , whilst picking up the unconscious girl, before any of the others could, he followed Cyborg to the car, which began to drive off strait away without waiting for any of the others.

!X!

When she awoke, her vision was blurred, but she could make out seven figures. She blinked a few times clearing her vision.

" Like dude welcome back to the land of the living!" Beastboy cried from the end of her bed, she was in the infirmary.

"What happened ?" She asked clutching her head in pain, she had a terrible head ache. Robin seeing this passed her a aspirin and a cup of water.

"Here, and Sparrow knocked you out in attempt to kidnap you." He explained

"Well anyway we're gonna go get some pizza for dinner." Cyborg told her.

"I've been out that long huh?" She chuckled, he just nodded and led the team out of the room, little did they know they'd left some one behind.

"So how are you feeling?" The dark dragon asked.

"Just peachy, how come you didn't go with the other's?" She asked changing the subject.

"Couldn't leave you here on your own now could i?"

"Well yes you could, but surprisingly I'm glad you didn't, what happened after i passed out?" She inquired, curious of how she got back to the tower.

"Well actually i saved you, i couldn't stand the way he was acting so i was already annoyed, then he threatened to kidnap you and even dared to fire at you causing you to loose consciousness, so i escaped and took you from him, and stood over you in dragon form scaring them off then brought you here, and got you wrapped up."

"Wrapped up?" She questioned.

"Oh yes, you have got quite a deep cut on you left side its fine now." He assured the girl before him.

"So, it's just a tough exterior that you put on in front of the other's, your really a big softy." she giggled, he didn't reply but simply laughed along with her.

_**Well what do you think? I know its shorter than usual but its better than nothing.**_

_**Reveiw's are love :D:D**_

_**Thanks...**_

_**K-Promises-Fall**_

_**Vianna**_

_**Wicca in training**_

_**NijaBunnyOverlord**_

_**Mayalah**_

_**Darkdream**_

_**Toodles**_

_**Liliac-gurl**_

_**:D:D:D:D:D:D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone…I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been playing kingdom hearts and really got quite obsessed with it, but now I go back to school tomorrow and have decided to add another chapter before I go back.**_

_**Chapter 9 – Some ones jealous **_

It had been a week since the encounter with Sparrow and Crow and thing's in the tower were relatively normal, there hadn't been any trouble from any major villains and the titan's found themselves telling each other stories to end another boring day.

!X!

" And then I returned to the town for the celebration were I was met by many fair maiden's, it was a most pleasant celebration." Rorek finished, Raven feeling a twang of jealously found her self scooting closer to Malchior who was pleased to say the least.

"Dude awesome story……I know how it feel's all the ladies following you." Beastboy sighed laying a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah …sure thing Bb, but man I love a good action story." Cyborg high fived the white haired boy, ignoring the glares sent his way from Beastboy. "So who's up next?" The robot asked ready for yet another story.

"I'll go next, the perfect story comes to mind." Hawk volunteered waving his hand up in the air like a small child would, when he realized that everyone was staring at him strangely he ceased the action.

"Well I'm going." Raven Announced rising from her former position on the floor, much to Malchior's despair ,and headed for the door.

"Now now little bird you must not be rude, you have listened to Robins, Starfire's, Beastboy's and Rorek's story, at least have courtesy to listen to the rest of ours." He lectured waggling his finger in authority.

" Yeah Rae you don't wanna miss my story I just know you'll love it!" Cyborg Piped up giving Raven a pleading look.

"Very well then I suppose I could last another hour or so." The room cheered as she sat back down next to Malchior ,the cheering came to a abrupt stop when Raven looked at the with a raised eyebrow, and so Hawk began his story.

" It was a beautiful day in Azerath, as it usually was, it was the rising of the 5th moon when 6 special children where rose out of their slumber. Five of these children where boys the other a most beautiful girl, today was to be a very special day for these children, the monks were to get the beauty to meet the boys for the first time ever, there age was 7, but these children had more knowledge and wisdom then most and of course this caused them to be much more mature as well. They met in a small court yard, the only place these youngsters where allowed outdoors, when the boys tried to socialise with the girl they were shot down by a glare or blatantly ignored" Hawks voice held a much hostility at this point, Raven's eyes held an ounce of nervousness in them. "Anyway the boys did not give up on the girl, they continued to try and pry the girl out of her quietness, 2 month's after meeting her she still did not utter a word in there presence, one of the boy's even came to the conclusion that she was a mute. When it reached they're 7 and a half point they were sent out into the great capital of Azerath to see how they would be treated. The girl was adamant that she would not be seen with her peers and stormed ahead of them, it was 10 minutes later when she returned to the group she foolishly left, she was running crystallized tears decorated her delicate cheek's, a angry mob of townsfolk behind her they brandished pitch forks and flames, if I do recall they were shouting. 'Burn her away, away with evil for she shall bring our demise, away with evils incarnate, away, away, away…" He repeated it again and again Raven held her ears and closed her eye's tight shut in attempt to drown him out, their chants bringing back painful memories, he edged closer and raised his voice, just to make sure she could hear him loud and clear, she attempted to shield herself with her wings, and began shouting,

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" She screamed her voice getting higher with every word, a tear steadily making way down her cheek, and yet he still did not cease.

"Can't you see she wants you to stop?" Robin questioned glaring at the boy.

"Very well." He shouted loud enough for Raven to hear so she fell silent, but her wings remained as her shield, and so the story was continued, the titans took this as permission for the story to be continued, it was after all very interesting, little did they know whom it was about.

"Well, four of the boys fought off the hostile civilians while the most un-worthy of the group followed the girl who had continued running." Hawks voice turned spiteful again, Raven lowered her wings to listen properly to the rest of the story.

"He followed her to the court yard, he was the first one to hear her voice and was the one to gain her friendship, they were best friends shared everything, and still the girl did not speak to the other's, I DESERVED YOUR FRIENDSHIP NOT HIM, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO FOLLOW YOU, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO LISTEN TO THOSE FIRST WORDS…" By now he was stalking toward Raven jealousy coursing his being, Raven being in a state of shock could only crawl away. Cyborg and Malchior jumped up and began to drag him away still shouting.

"I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO KNOW EVERYTHING I SHOULD HAVE SHARED YOUR FIRST KISS…..YES I SEEN THAT!" The rest of the room's content stared at her shocked. Beastboy finally broke the silence.

"Dudeee, what happened there?"

"That's what happens when he looses control of his emotions." Raven answered looking at the door the boy in question had just been dragged through. "He's always felt that way about Sparrow." She continued returning her gaze to the titans.

"Wait, are you saying that story was about you?" Rorek asked quite shocked, Robin looked at him one eyebrow raised, but when seeing the rest of the titan's had a similar look on their face's he returned his face to neutral.

"Oh friend Raven, it saddens me so to see what turmoil your past had, are doing the O of the Kay?" The naive alien asked floating over to her, tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine Star, just a painful memory." She assured, as soon as the words left her mouth she was embraced in one of Starfire's bone crushing hugs.

"So there are six elementals in whole, so that means there's possibly two more for us to meet." The masked eyed boy more stated than asked, Raven nodded despite this fact. At this point Cyborg and Malchior re-entered the room without Hawk.

"He's in his room, meditating." Cyborg told them, "We miss anythin?" he asked.

"Not much just that the story was about Raven and there's two more elementals" Robin informed, possibly annoyed with the interruption.

"So Rae what are the other two's powers?"

"Air and earth." She answered simply.

"What…..Earth so Terra's an elemental?" Beastboy squealed in excitement, which was short lived due to the shaking of Raven's head.

"She was a dispenser; she was used as a lay off for Kestrel, he gave her some excess off his power, so his didn't reach a dangerous level, every elemental has done this except me and last time I checked neither had Avocet **(1)** but he proberly has by now." She explained.

"Is that why you were so defensive against Terra?" Robin asked, filling in the blanks.

"Yes, her being here meant that Kestrel could be on earth and it was also a bad reminder of my origins." Beastboy gawped at this.

"I thought that you fancied me." He admitted with a blush, causing Malchior to laugh.

"She, liking you, that is most unlikely, you dare not delve in to darkness." The dragon told him harshly.

"I do love you Gar just not like that, like a little brother, I mean hell I love you guy's you are my family." She announced to spite the Malchior, receiving a hug from the green boy who had been cut deeply by Malchior's harsh words. Malchior huffed and turned away from the hugging titan's. Suddenly the power cut leaving the room in complete darkness, and by looking out into the city, it seems that the power had gone there too it was pitch black. Malchior with his dragon vision grabbed Raven by the hand and dragged her out of the room, a devious smirk on his face.

**(1)-**_** An Avocet is a bird, and in this story the name of our air elemental :D**_

_**So what do you think not much romance I know but still a nice little snippet of Ravens past, I suppose it's a cliff hanger… where's Malchior taking Raven? Only I Know Mwahahaha the more review's the quicker I update. And I'd like to note I was not bashing Bb/Rae pairings it's just that this one isn't and Malchior would point it out if Bb said that :D**_

_**Thanks to…**_

_**Jubbles Bubbles**_

_**Mayalah**_

_**Boolinger**_

_**Wicca in training**_

_**NinjaBunnyOverlord**_

_**Littleblackbirdie**_

_**Vianna**_

……_**..This ones for you awesome people.**_

_**Reviews are my inspiration**_

_**Inspire me and review.**_

_**Toodles**_

_**Liliac Gurl**_

_**:D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello ,sorry about the wait, i have absolutely no excuse, i would like to note that i am currently looking for a c2 to become a staff of, unfortunately not for this story but for my other and my future ones, so please get in touch if your interested :D.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 10: Come Dance With Me

Malchior ignored her questions of what was going on, hell he didn't even know if she knew it was him dragging her to the roof in the pitch black. He finally reached the door that lead to their destination.

"Malchior! What have you..." She was cut off by the smug dragon spinning her around to face the ocean ,dark city and one of the most beautiful sight's she had ever seen ,the sky was littered with millions of sparkling stars, the moon was full and the sea glistened in their light, not a single cloud in sight, her hands covered her gaping mouth.

"Its...Beautiful." She gasped at loss of words.

"Nothing compares to your beauty sweet Raven." The emerald eyed boy informed her, staring into her own amethyst ones which glistened with the light of the moon. He bowed in front of her and offered her his hand.

"Care to dance?" He asked the now blushing Raven who slipped her hand into his. He led her to the edge of the tower.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking her wholly in the eyes. The winged girl gulped and took a few seconds hesitation then nodded, he squeezed her hand reassuringly, then they took a step over the side of the tower were they should surely have fell, but they didn't ,they stepped on to what seemed to be a invisible floor ,they then started to walk up matching stairs. When they finally stopped their silent journey they were fifteen feet above the towers roof, the breeze mangled their hair as the stood suspended in the moonlight over the ocean. Raven looked to Malchior who smiled at her, not his usual smirk a genuine smile, he then brought his sweet Raven around, her hand remained in his grasp, his other hand held her waist and they began to dance slowly to a slow mellow tune that had began to play and somehow reached their ears, Raven suspected it was more of Malchior's impressive magic. She held her arm's around his neck and lay her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat (Robin required they remove their armor indoors).

"Raven, sweet Raven how foolish i was to hurt you, such a pure precious goddess." The dragon cooed, it was true she glowed goddess like in the light of the moon and stars. The girl of whom he spoke of quietly cried into his chest.

"Oh sweet Raven i have been such a fool, i have scarred you deeply, i know never to make the mistake again, to hurt such a person shows how different i was back then, just know this, i will never hurt you in anyway again." This seemed to soothe her tears, realizing this he planted a kiss on her forehead she tightened her grip on him to the extend where she held fistfuls of his shirt in her small hands. As the song reached a climax he pulled her back and kissed her long and passionately, when they pulled apart he still played with a strand of her hair, it fascinated him, like everything about her. Suddenly there came a shout from the roof.

"Oi, what are you doing?" It turned out to be Hawk and the rest of the titan's, unfortunately this caused Malchior to loose all concentration and the music stopped and even worse the spell that created their dance floor disappeared too sending both Raven and Malchior crashing into the ocean bellow.

!X!

When they returned to the shore after being rescued by Beastboy and Starfire, they were in a fit of giggles, their happy mood was instantly destroyed by Hawk who immediately stormed over to the giggling four (by now Beastboy and Starfire had joined in the epidemic.

"What did you think you were doing?" Hawk demanded of Raven who just gave him a look that plainly said, mind your own business. Rorek soon rushed over to the girl who he also admired, he was so jealousy of his darker half, he had planned to take her out and his plans were foiled yet Malchior his evil side got to show her a amazing time with little interruption and also to get her to laugh, he had a right to be jealous, still he wrapped her up in the blanket her retrieved from inside and lead her inside were he made her some tea.

!X!

Malchior dodged the glares and questioning looks he received and some how made it inside. He sat next to his former dance partner who was wrapped in a gray blanked her face was white and her hair was like rat tails and yet she still looked stunning and warm, unlike him, he was still sopping wet and freezing, although the electricity had returned the heaters had yet to kick in. Soon after sitting down Raven fazed him a black blanket, which evidently was hers, it held the sweet vanilla smell of Raven on it. Raven was oblivious to the glare Rorek was sending Malchior, who unfortunately couldn't ignore them, but he was still in a good mood and chose to ignore him. When she had finished her tea she bid the two boy's good night kissing them both on the cheek and retreating to her room like the rest of the towers inhabitance. Soon after her departure Rorek left, leaving Malchior to his tea (which he had made himself, since Rorek refused), he sat in his own thoughts grinning to himself.

!X!

The next day we find our dark bird walking down the hall being followed by a annoyed Hawk.

"Aww poor Hawk has he got competition?"She mocked as he yet again lectured her about the night before,she reached the top of the stairs and turned to face him, unfortunately his temper had reached its limit and instead of coming out with a verbal reply, he used an physical one and pushed her, she didn't have enough time to react and landed at the bottom of the reasonably high stairs with a crunch.

"Raven..?" He called out quietly, and received no reply, a pool of blood began to appear around her head.

"Oh crap" was his only response.

**Oooo cliff hanger...what's going to happen to Rae?**

**Well I Know :p So ignore the don't feed the author sign and give me some lovely or creative criticizing reveiws.**

**What did everyone think of this chapter and holes?**

**Thank you...**

Cranelee

Jubbles Bubbles

ViAnNa

NinjaBunnyOverlord

…**.. You Guys Rock… :D Thanks for the Reviews.**

**Well Until Next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Hey Hey, quite an early update if I do say so myself ha couldn't help myself :p well here it is… **

Chapter 11: Mister

Rorek walked intent on ignoring Malchior who followed him trying to annoy him and as much as Rorek would like to deny it, he was doing a professional job of it, his mind solely on the task of ignoring him; well it was until he turned the corner there lay Raven, her lavender locks now deep crimson, the substance around her matched this colour, her eyes were closed, he froze.

!X!

Malchior laughed in v a short lived victory celebration, Rorek had stopped walking away.

"Aww has some one finally lost their temper, now Rorek you're…." He stopped at seeing what had frozen Rorek in his tracks.

"R..Ravenn..?" he whispered running up to the limp form, he knelt down beside her cradling her blood drenched head in his arms, and his eyes began to tear over.

"Wake up.. Please sweet one.. Wake up…. HELP!" he called out for assistance when he realize her breathing was shallow, and Rorek was obviously no help and with no one else in sight she was in trouble, the worried boy called out again and again until, what seemed like hours but was really only about 3 minute, and Cyborg and Robin charged on to the scene.

"What's the…. Rae"  
"What's happened to my baby sis?" Cyborg whispered franticly grabbing the profusely bleeding girl in his arms and before waiting for a reply ran to the med lab, Malchior in close tow. Robin and Rorek were the only two left at the bloody scene.

_**Thump**_, Rorek collapsed.

!X!

Robin had some how got the unconscious dragon to the med lab in a matter of 15 minutes, he was unusually heavy **(1)** When he arrived, Malchior was holding Ravens hand and Cyborg was just finishing bandaging her head.

"So how is she?" Robin panted, dropping the white haired boy to the ground, Cyborg placed him on to the bed next to Ravens.

"Well she's got brain trauma, who knows what its done, all I know that if Mal here hadn't found her when he did she'd proberly be in a coma, hopefully all she'll need is a few stitches" The robot explained taking a seat next to Malchior, Robin followed ,but didn't take a seat, instead he stood. Suddenly Hawk stormed in.

"Whats happened here?" He asked a fake look of ignorance on his face, as he already knew, he walked over to the bandaged girl and caressed her cheek then turned to face the rooms occupancies.

"We think she's fell down the stairs, all that matter's now that she is safe." Robin comforted not only them but also himself, Raven was his best friend.

"Oh yes she looks very safe doesn't she?" He growled ,the phrase was suppose to be sarcastic, yet Hawk could never be sarcastic his emotions would always interfere, so he sounded deadly serious.

"At least she is not dead, just think how much worse that would be." Malchior growled with venom, the yellow eyed boy just glared and walked out the room muttering something like '_meditating'_.

"So were do you suppose Bb and star are?" Cyborg asked in attempt to break the silence.

"The mall, lucky really just think how distraught they'd be, I mean of course their still going to be upset, but we can deal with it, Rae's no longer in the red." He answered .

!X!

Five hours later and Raven had yet to awaken, Rorek had been awake for 3 hours, and the rest of the team sat in the med room with him and the un-conscious Raven. Malchior had barely spoke for these hours, he didn't care about being social with the team, much like Hawk whom sat on the end of her bed with Malchior, they would add a point if they saw it necessary or answered questions directed to them, but other than that they were silent. Unexpectedly ,Ravens eye's began to flutter open, everyone in the room began to surround her bed.

"Raven..?" Beastboy managed (as always) to break the silence. She turned her gaze towards the one who had called her name.

"How do you know my name..?" She asked, her voice different, childish compared to her normal voice.

"What are you talking about Rae?" The confused Beastboy demanded. Her gaze wandered around the room, she blushed when she realized Malchior was holding her hand and withdrew it, her gaze finally fell on Hawk.

"Hawk! What are you doing here, where's sparrow you ignoramus?" She demanded sitting up for the first time, her hand immediately flew to her head, her face held a pained expression.

"Now Raven I must insist you lay down." Rorek told her in a clear voice, as if he was talking to a child. All of a sudden everyone began to speak to her.

"Who do you think your speaking to…"

"Friend Raven… do you not remember us?"

"Are you feeling O.K.."

"Your creepin' me out Rae." Raven began to edge to the corner of her bed which luckily was against the wall, Cyborg decided to step in.

"Right out, all of you me and Rob will handle this." He demanded in a booming voice that made Raven cringe.

"But.." Malchior started.

"Sorry Mal man, but you know need to do check ups." He pouted at this reply and followed the rest out of the room.

!X!

Raven felt much better in the now quite room, she could start to figure out where this strange place was.

"Raven do you know who we are?" The masked boy asked slowly, yet kindly.

"No, but can you stop talking to me like a moron please mister?" She asked her voice sounded so sweet and innocent.

"Ok sorry Rae, how old are you?"  
"I'm ten, could you please tell me where I am and how you know my name?"  
"Well your on my team, the teen titan's, ring any bells?" She shook her head "Well anyway your on earthy you've…." Raven interrupted and began to cheer to herself.

"I made it"

"Made it? What do you mean Rae?" Cyborg asked joining the very interesting interrogation.

"I escaped from the temple." She told him simply.

"Raven, I know how weird this is going to sound but, you've been on earth for eight years." Robin told her gently.

"That's impossible, that would me I'd have been brought up here."

"Raven, your not ten, your Eighteen…"  
"Good one mister" She chuckled

"No seriously look.." With that Cyborg held up a mirror, she stared in at her 18 year old self.

**Well what do you think.. good, bad Remember reviews chapters :D XD**

**Thank you….**

**Vianna**

**Wicca in training**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord**

…**.. A cookie for you all XD**

**And Also Thanks To…**

**Causexofxmayhem**

**NightRaven511**

**Unbreakable Spirit**

**Wicca in training**

…**.For reviewing the last chapter of love of the forbidden kind, you made me so happy I cried, that might be because im weird haha, thank :D XD.**

**Well hit that button and review dude's and dudette's**

**Until Net Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back...yay thought I'd do a chapter before I go on holiday :D just got to say again I'm looking to become staff of a C2..I think …Hmmm... Any way on with the Chapter**

**I Noticed I've been neglecting my Disclaimer ******

_**Disclaimer – I don't own them…. But I do own the elementals (Except Raven)**_

Chapter 12:The One and Only

She stared into the small mirror, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"This isn't me …your lying" She told him trying to persuade herself, she pushed the mirror away from her.

"Rae this is you, you've looked like this for the last three years that I know of, well except the wings those are new." Robin explained lifting the mirror from Cyborgs hands so she could yet again see herself.

"But…I look so different." She now began to see resemblance between herself and this figure in the mirror.

"It will be strange Rae but you should be able to get your memories back eventually." The half robot soothed, she gave him a thankful smile.

"What do I need to know now?" Raven inquired placing the mirror on the bed beside her then turned to face the two boys in front of her.

"Well I'm Robin, we have a mind link, this is Cyborg…" he was cut off by Raven

"Are those your real names?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.  
"Well no, they're our superhero names"

"Was I a superhero?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes you were and you still are" at this she just smiled.

"Any way the alien, is Starfire, the green boy is Beastboy, you know Hawk, the white haired boy is Rorek, his other half, the one with black hair is Malchior, he was the one holding your hand." At this she blushed lightly.

"Well I suppose we should let them in to see you." Cyborg concluded walking towards the door, as soon as he opened it he was trampled by 5 impatient teens.

"What's going on?" Beastboy managed to shout over the fuss.

"Ravens lost her memories." Cyborg told them in a barley audible voice. There was a range of different reaction's, Beastboy stood there mouth agape, Starfire stood with her hands clutched to her chest and tears threatening to spill from her emerald eyes, Rorek stood with a dull look on his face, Malchior looked absolutely depressed, Hawk on the other hand gave sly smirk, befor quickly changing it to a façade of sorrow.

"Raven does anyone here ring a bell?" at this the violet eyed girl shook her head, Malchior let out a distressed cry and fled the room, at his Raven gave a confused look.

"DUDE, you've just had an emotional look on your face!!" Beastboy exclaimed, this caused both Raven and Starfire to jump back from the green boy.

"Bb, quieten down, she's all expressional, because she's only just found out shes 18."  
"And she's sitting right here."

"Well now we know it's definitely Rae!"

"The one and only" everyone looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter, except a confused Raven and bored Hawk.

"Hawk, were is Sparrow?" Raven asked, her voice sweet and innocent.

"That does not matter little bird." He retorted simply, only to have a ball of black magic thrown in his direction, which he dodged, it left a hole were Hawks head once was.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Raven you will show me respect." The yellow eyed boy lectured feebly, a little shocked at how close the bolt had actually came to his head.

!X!

It was agreed that Raven needed a little time alone so the titan's abandoned the room taking Hawk with them in interests of his health. Raven stood in front of the city staring out to the beautiful view of Jump City, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"R..Raven?"

**Well What do you think any holes? Sorry its so short but I've got to pack :D.**

**So whos knocking at ravens door hmmm…. Cookie for the person who guesses.**

**Thanks to…**

**Vianna**

**Jubbles Bubbles**

**Littleblackbird**

**Wicca in training**

…**.. You guys are the pen to my paper :D**

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey I'm back, sorry I took so long but I've been busy revising for an important exam, I'm just going to note that I have a new story, It's a series of one shots, Yay well on with the chapter.**

Chapter 13:

Raven turned to face the white haired boy, Rorek as Robin had told her.

"Yes..." she turned to face him giving him her full attention.

"I was just wondering if you were doing well."

"I'm fine thanks for asking, it just a little strange, everything's so different to Azerath." As she spoke she held a shy smile on her face this made Rorek smile at her innocence.

"You do like it here, you helped me settle and I will return the favour by helping you re-adjust." She smiled warmly at him, his cheeks began to gather colour.

"Well I best be off." With that he quickly exited the room before she could see the blush that stained his cheeks, and unfortunately he failed to notice the blush on hers in his haste.

!X!

"Come on Rae, you love waffles." Cyborg persuaded pushing the small girl with ease over to the large plate of waffles, she took the fork in to her hand and carefully took a piece of the waffle, the whole room was silent all waiting in anticipation. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at there antics, but Cyborg hadn't lied to her, these were good.

"They are nice Cyborg you weren't lying… wow to think…" her head began to hurt flash backs through her head of Cyborg acting really weird, and telling her how much she loved waffles, as soon as it started it stopped, when she became aware of her surrounds she realised she had fell to the floor, the rooms contents, which consisted of the original titans, surrounded her, Robin at the front waving in front of her face.

"I.. I think I've just remembered something." Starfire squealed with joy and soon she was bombarded with questions.

"What did you remember?"

"Was it about me?"

"Oh friend was your memory joyous?"

"So tell us what was it about?"

"Ok, ok calm down, it was about you Cyborg, you were acting really strange and told me that I loved waffles…" she explained a bemused look graced her features.

"That's when Bb accidentally uploaded a virus on Cyborg, a small chuckle spread through the group, and for some unknown (to Raven) reason a smile appeared on her face. But of course all things must come to an end, the alarm went off. The previously absent titans rushed in.

"It's Dr. Light." Robin sighed

"Should we take Raven?" Rorek asked, voicing his concern.

"She'll have to come sooner or later." With that they raced to the scene, Raven was in the car with Cyborg, Malchior, Rorek and Hawk, Starfire and Beastboy flew and Robin took his R-cycle.

!X!

As they arrived at the scene Dr. Light was attempting a bank robbery, and yet again he had upgraded his suit.

"Titans go!"

"What?" The purple haired girl inquired, a childlike look on her face.

Robin turned from the team were they attacked to explain.

"Attack, take him down." Her mouth formed a small 'o', she turned to watch her team mates attack. Starfire fired a twirl of star bolts as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon, Raven soon caught on to there attack plan, attack in pairs.

"Hey Hawk." He turned to face the person who called him.

"Yes Raven?" he asked randomly throwing a fireball every now and then.

"Attack 7 13 ?"

"Ooo Yes!" he had the biggest smirk on his face as she positioned herself. They turned to face each other, she was a metre behind him, they nodded and she ran up beside him their hands encased in their own energy as they were inline all power was transferred to Ravens arms ,a mixture of shadow and fire, she charged forward towards the tin suited man stopping centimetres away from him, she smirked mischievously and placed her finger tips on his chest, and immediately his suit turned to dust and he lost consciousness, she smirked with pride. When she turned to the team they looked at her in utter shock, Hawk looked extremely pleased to these looks she received the confused look returned to her face the scene fell into an awkward silence. As usual Beastboy broke the silence.

"DUDE, That was like totally awesome!"

"It wasn't that hard, only pattern 7 13, and it was sloppy, have I not been training ?"

"No you haven't little bird" Hawk told her, she glared at the use of her much hated nickname.

"Could we go home now …Please ?" The robed girl asked, Robin nodded and they all set off for the tower.

!X!

The rest of the day went on relatively normal, they ate, they watched a movie and they bade each other good night, the occupants of the tower all slept soundly, all except two. Malchior was wandering around the tower when he came upon the other sleepless titan, Raven was in the gym, and currently doing chin ups.

"Good evening…" Malchior greeted leaning against the door frame, watching her flawless body work.

"Why …are…you … up?" She asked each word with each lift, strain was apparent in her voice.

"Ah… I could ask you the same thing." He replied dodging the question, she dropped down from the bars and stood before him.

"I couldn't sleep, never can." She told him, leaning on the wall beside him and took a drink out of the water bottle in her hand, Malchior took this time to examine her, she looked as ravishing as ever, small beads of sweat on her brow, her mid length purple hair was tied back two strands framed her face, her attire consisted of plain black sweat pants and a white vest top. He was interrupted from his examination by Ravens melodic voice.

"So do you want to spar?" the dragon burrowed his brows in thought.

"Don't worry no powers, we'll use traditional Azerathian technique, you do know Azerathian fighting don't you?" He shook his head at her question, and her eyes lit up.

"Perhaps I could teach you some." She offered.

"That would be much appreciated." Malchior stepped towards her, she took his hand.

**Well Yeah I'm going to cut it there ,wooo lots of action in next chappie, our elemental friends pay a visit… but hey lets not give away the next chapter as always reveiws make me update faster :D**

**Hey….**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord (Welcome back)**

**Vianna**

**Lilblackbirdie**

**JBubbles**

………**.This ones for you, I made time for it for you guys :D**

**Review my pretty's review.**

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello I decided to update due to my really good mood, I've just finished celebrating my birthday, so from me to you here it is XD**

**Oh and I realized I've been neglecting my disclaimer so.**

_**Malchior – Liliac Gurl Does not own the teen titans or me, but she does own Hawk and the other elementals….So learn to live with it fools.**_

**Chapter 14: Oh Wonderful teacher.**

Deep emerald eyes stared into glittering amethyst ones, his hand in hers, their bodies hairs breathe apart.

"Do you know how to dance?" The violet haired girl asked, he nodded dumbly, for the first time ever, Malchior found himself speechless. She then explained the technique of transferring dancing to fighting.

"…We have diverse ways of moving, your like my support." With that being said she began to waltz around the room with him, she was showing him the ways in which power was transferred to one being to another when he interrupted.

"Why cant you sleep?"

"I never can, told you that.."

"No I mean why cant you ever sleep?"  
"I'm afraid of what will happen to you all, your good people and don't deserve to be put through pains that I myself have faced." She had no idea why she was telling him, but she felt much better from doing so.

"Nothings going to happen to anyone sweet Raven." He assured dipping her down.

"So you never told me why you can't sleep?" he didn't answer straight away but carried on practicing power transferring, it required a certain movement or it could go horribly wrong.

"Well honestly, it was you, but hey Cyborg said you must figure things out by yourself." He told her, a sparkle of remorse in his eyes. She nodded in understanding and continued to show him the ways of Azerathian fighting.

!X!

3 hours later…..

"Well Malchior you are a very quick learner, you've covered the basics." The amnesia sufferer congratulated, pride was adamant in her voice.

"I had a very good teacher!" she smiled at the compliment.

"Well…what now?" she asked.

"We could go to bed, but we'd have to get up soon, so we could spar as the original plan was." The dragon told her, thinking logically, she nodded in agreement.

"The whole point of this dancing is to be able to explore you opposition's weakness and use it against them, but first you must figure it out." She explained to him a mischievous twinkle in her flawless eyes.

!X!

They stood opposite each other, a battle of patience took place, Raven was of course the successful, Malchior charged in attempt to catch her, she merely used him as leverage, and flipped over him, on landing she tried tripping him up, he turned to her and grabbed the leg that was about to bring him to the ground and pulled her down, to the ground were he pounced, the dark girl was too fast for him and rolled out of the way. Malchior had expected to land on soft pale flesh, but instead he was met with the cold hard ground. The fight went on like this for a further 40 minutes. Raven suddenly jumped at the dragon in desperate attempt to win, she wrapped her legs around his waist she tried to topple over with him, but he was much stronger than she had anticipated, and he simply pinned her down, she had shown him her weakness.

"Your weakness is your strength…" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was already dangerous enough, they needed a way to control me, and strength is the way, and anyway I already knew yours." She whispered in a rather defensive way. Malchior was still on top of Raven as they spoke.

"Oh really..?"  
"Yes…really."

"Prove it.."

"Are you sure..?"

"Yes." With that, the winged girls smirk returned, she placed her fingers at the hem of the poor boys shirt and began to run her finger tips across the skin underneath, Malchior began to grow hot under the collar as she did so and soon roles had been reversed, Raven on top pinning Malchior down, he glared up at her as she smirked back down.

"It's not nice messing with peoples emotions Raven…."  
"Glorious morning friends!" Starfire's voice rang through the tower interrupting the two and their moment.

"Well I suppose we should go join her for breakfast." Raven told him, as she climbed of his rock hard body, but before she could fully escape him he leant up and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Told you it wasn't nice." He told her, walking out of the room, she had a dumfounded look on her face but soon followed.

!X!

"Wow friend Raven you and Malchior are doing the looking of the rough." Starfire giggled as she floated around the kitchen making some sort of alien concoction.

"Me and Malchior have been sparring." She explained looking around the kitchen for a meal for herself, that's when she found it, her marvellous tea, a smile instantly crept its way on to her face. The three sat at the table, Starfire eating a bowl of what's best described as sludge with a drink of mustard beside it, Malchior happily munched away on a apple and Raven simply drank her tea in silence, it wasn't long until another titans awoke. Beastboy walked into the room, dragging his feet along the ground he still wore his pjs and his eyes were still glued shut from sleep, completely normal but suddenly there was a 'THUMP' and the green boy fell landing flat on his face the whole room burst out laughing, this caused the changeling to jump with fright, evidently he didn't know anyone else was in the room with him, this made them all laugh harder.

"DUDES..!" he screamed defensively from his position on the floor.

"Friend…Beastboy…That was….Most funny." The orange skinned alien managed between giggles, he just glared at her. When it had all finally calmed down Beastboy sat at the table with his tofu.

"I do agree with Starfire though Beastboy…. That was hilarious." Raven chuckled.

"What was hilarious..?" Cyborg asked on entering the room. Malchior began to explain when the alarm went off. Robin raced in followed by the rest of the team.

**Well it took me four days …but I hope its good, I know the fight scene is kind of bad…But i'm a lover not a fighter :P I did write my intro 4 days ago ha ha. **

**To My Rocking Reviewers……**

**JBubbles**

**Lilblackbirdie**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord**

……**Thanks A Million **

**Wow I need more thank you lines o.O**

**Well you all know how much I love reviews**

**So make me happy and take a second to**

**REVIEW**

**XD**

**Until Net Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there ….I'm back with yet another chapter for you all ******** I've noticed that people have me on their favourites list but haven't reviewed…Please do it's helpful in a weird way …..**

_**Hawk – Liliac Gurl owns us….. But not the damn titans or Raven …No one can own Raven …Mwahahaha**_

_**Liliac Gurl – Okayyyyyy (Sweat drops)**_

**Chapter 15: Betrayal…?**

Robin turned to face the team, and by the look on his face they knew who it was, all except Raven (of course).

"Do we take her with us?" Was Robins blatant question

"She will have to one day"

"No, not at all, we don't know what could happen."

"Malchior's right she will have to eventually and Rorek we'll be there if anything goes wrong." Hawk concluded and with no more time to waste on arguing Robin gave a nod and they all ran from the room.

!X!

They arrived at the scene, it was on the west side of town, a part well known for the beautiful scenery, the white marble fountains that sprouted clear blue water, the rose bushes that sprouted solely white flowers, the perfect green grass and to finish of the beautiful scene the was a single statue, a large marble statue of a woman, here the trouble makers waited for the titans to arrive. And when they finally did the leader of the group jumped down from his spot on the statues shoulder, he then walked forward, he stopped in front of where the t-car was parked, Cyborg was first to step out followed by Beastboy, the r-cycle parked up and Robin stepped off it and took his place next to Cyborg, Starfire landed from her position in the sky and the two dragons exited the car, this left them waiting for the final titan to submerge and alas she did, Raven was the last titan to exit the car, she didn't even spare a glance at the villain's whom they were to apprehend.

"Ah so very lovely to see you again Rae Marie." Raven recognised that voice in an instant

"Sparrow….."

"Yes..." was his apprehensive reply, but she bolted forward and embraced him, the yellow eyed boy was of course taken back by this, he uneasily returned the hug, wary of what she could do to him in this positioning.

"Raven, are you alright?" He asked the rest of the elementals behind him were looking on the scene in pure confusion as were the titans.

"I'm much better now that you're here, why weren't you there when I awoke from my accident?" the confused girl asked, pulling away from him.

"What accident?"

"I lost all my memories, I don't know how, Cyborg says I must discover my memories by my self, through flash backs." She explained grinning.

"My dear, it was no accident you losing your memories!" Sparrow told her.

"Then how…." She was cut off before finishing

"They took you from us and brainwashed you, its not the first time, I assure you this was no accident." He concluded, she turned wide eyed to those she assumed friends, a look of hurt plain on her face.

"Why would you betray my trust like that?"

"We didn't, they are the ones who betrayed you!" Beastboy thought it was good defence, but unfortunately it just triggered more memories and these were not in the favour of the titans, the memories were of Malchior's betrayal in the form of Rorek and then Malchior changing to his true form and finally her denying him a kiss. When she 'awoke' from her dream like state everyone's eyes were on her. Tears began to swell in her eyes.

"You've done this to me before Malchior, how could you, and I liked you." With that she turned away unable to say anything else, she had to control her emotions, she felt as though her heart was about to tear in two, and yet she didn't know why. Sparrow took it upon him self to stand in front of the lilac eyed girl.

"You won't get her again titans, she is an Elemental and that's the way she will stay." A grey cloaked figure growled in a hostile way.

"Now, now Avocet, take deep breathes." Sparrow scolded.

"Well, we're leaving, but I expect this won't be the last we see of you..?" The only reply this question received was the deep growl of Robin; Raven remained with her back to the team.

"Raven, I will prove my innocence I promise…" Malchior almost pleaded, she merely turned to him and shook her head as if to rid a thought from her head, causing the small glass bead on her cheek to slide down her cheek with even more haste. A brown cloaked figure, Kestrel the titans assumed, they were unable to see his face due to the fact him and the rest of the elementals had their hoods up, Kestrel took the distressed girl by the arm and gently lead her to the centre of the group, and then assumed a defensive position like his fellow Elementals.

"Alas …I wish you all farewell, and hope you are prepared when we next meet." And with that they all disappeared leaving no trace that they were ever there.

!X!

The titans all sat round the common room doing alternate activities, Hawk had gone to his room soon after arriving back, Beastboy, Cyborg and Rorek sat on the sofa, not really paying attention, two had lost there un-official sister and the other a the girl he loved, Robin and Starfire where in the kitchen, Robin in a state of distress he too had lost his un-official sister, but even more so thought it was his fault due to the fact he was the teams leader. Starfire was stirring the pudding of mourning in attempt the cheer up the team and Malchior hadn't returned to the tower he refused to get in the t-car and none of the others had the will to argue with him, but it was now 3 hours since they had last seen the boy and Starfire began to worry.

"Friends, I fear for friend Malchior's safety." Starfire announced, her hands clutched to her chest in anxiety.

"If I know him, and I do since he's a part of me when he returns he shall be …" Rorek's reply was interrupted by Malchior bursting through the doors in such a state.

**Merry Christmas …(A bit late I know, but, better late than never) I don't know why but I felt like leaving this abrupt, what state is Malchior in hmmm…. Could be any and Raven leaving :O what are your thoughts …..**

_**To my dear reviewers ……**_

_**Lilblackbirdie**_

_**JBubbles**_

_**NinjaBunnyOverlord**_

……… _**I assure you this story would be nothing without you guys ..NOTHING I Owe You all bigtime**_

**So Review and become my tools to world domination …Err I mean for the next chapter …(sweat drops)**

**SO Review my little screw drivers ******

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there readers …HAPPY NEW YEAR I hope everyone has a great year of writing and reading and such my new years revolution is to reply personally to all reviews at the end of each chappie so if you reviewed take a look lol I hope there ok ) I got a review saying they were confused with the elementals so … I'm not writing to much just want to give you a gist of them.**

**Hawk – **Betrothed to Raven, the fire elemental, had red hair and yellow eyes his capes red also and wears a black body suit (the basic elemental costume) is currently a titan. Calls Raven little bird .All the elementals posses a brooch identical to Ravens. A head taller than Raven. His wings are red.

**Crow - **most loyal to Hawk, the water elemental, has maroon eyes and light blue hair, six foot tall his cloaks one shad darker than his hair, calls Raven 'Rae Marie'. His wings are blue.

**Sparrow – ** Ravens best friend from when she was young, attempted to escape to earth with her when ten, he got away but she was caught, she escaped a month later, is very close to Raven and knows too much about her for her liking, he calls her 'Ravey roo' he's the 'Light' or 'Pure' elemental ..Ravens opposite in power. His cloaks a marmalade colour and his hairs a bright yellow, his eyes are golden. His wings are also bright yellow.

**Kestrel –** The most mature of the male elementals, more peaceful to, doesn't like confrontation but will fight if necessary and defends the rest of the elementals even though he doesn't approve of there actions most of the time, doesn't look for affection from Raven but treats her as a younger sister, he has plain white eyes, beside the pupil and has brown hair his cloak is a deep brown colour and his wings are the same colour as his hair. Calls Raven 'Vee'.

**Avocet –** Has an anger problem and a sick sense of humour and never denies anyone a fight, he has dark grey hair and his eyes are plain black and he is extremely defensive. His cloak is grey as are his wings.

Well I hope its helpful XD

**Beastboy – Dudes…she doesn't own us ….or we'd still be on TV and peoples fan fics would become episodes.**

**Chapter 16: A Bird Exposed ?!**

"…Drunk, yes we did have a drinking problem… it was the way we handled our extreme emotions, it was a part I detested about us." Rorek explained, glaring down at his opposite in disgrace.

"But dude were did he get the alcohol from ..?" Beastboy asked, creeping over to were the wet dragon was slumped against the wall.

"Haven't you ever heard of a dragons hoard?" Cyborg and Robin nodded, were as both Beastboy and Starfire shook there heads, Starfire for the simple reason she was not accustom to earths myths and such and Beastboy because he steered clear from literature unless it was completely necessary.

"It's were a dragon keeps and protects his treasures of all kinds." Starfire accepted the explanation were as Beastboy still remained clueless.

"Like on dragon quest." Cyborg explained and Beastboy nodded knowingly.

"Dam Sea…It was much more fun the first time." Malchior groaned from the ground, Beastboy jumped back to a safe distance at the dragon's first words, said dragon turned to face the rest of the room as he climbed his way up the wall unable to find balance any other way.

"Why do I seem to have the whole room's attention on me?" he asked blatantly as he leant against the wall, the rest of the room suddenly averted their gaze else were, all except his icy eyed counterpart.

"What the he…." Malchior's worded displeasure was interrupted by an extremely large bang from above.

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"Do we investigate or merely surmise that friend Hawk has done the falling out of the bed?" The green eyed alien inquired.

"I think we should investigate." Robin concluded walking towards the exit of the room, the room's remnants following him.

!X!

They reached the place of the disturbance which evidently Raven's room as piles of books and other objects sat clattered outside of the open door and sound of rustling paper came from within. Robin began to give the team a number of complicated hand movements, Malchior, being in the condition he was took no notice to these, in his opinion, ridiculous hand movements, instead he charged in on a one man stampede, seeing this the titans had no choice but to follow the intoxicated dragon in his rampage. When they entered the room they came to a most unexpected scene. In the moonlight there were two figures clambering among the chaotic mess that had become of Ravens once immaculate room, the figures stood with arms full of a selection of Ravens belongings, they stood completely motionless, Robin who was nearest to the front (except for Malchior of course) flicked on the switch filling the room with unfamiliar light,, the two figures were dressed in red and grey. Upon further inspection it became apparent that the two figures were indeed Hawk and Avocet. All jaws dropped to the ground.

"Hawk…!" Hawk merely looked up at the mention of his name but still didn't answer; there he stood like a deer caught in headlights.

"Stop there Avocet, how dare you brake into the tower and search and steal Ravens possessions!" Hawk attempted, unfortunately for him, he was an awful actor. Avocet rolled his eyes at the boys, ridiculous antics.

"Hawk….give it a rest, the secrets out, you're a double crosser." With this he gave a sly smirk, the red headed boy suddenly found himself within the grip of a hostile dragon.

"I knew it, you pitiless scum, I knew you should have been banished, Ravens dislike of you should have set off enough warning bells, and to think I considered you a friend." Malchior growled his grip tightening.

"I should smite you were you stand!" he yelled, the titans stood forward to intervene, but it was not necessary.

"To late for that…" and with that the two cloaked figures disappeared and Malchior was left holding thin air, seeing the dragon began to shake in anger, the rest of the team swiftly vacated the door way, which said dragon stormed through moments after.

"Well that was… interesting..?"

"Shut up Bb"

"I agree that you should be doing the shutting up friend"

**I'm sorry about the length …it was going to take longer to make it well…longer and I'm super busy so it would of taken even longer than usual and I couldn't leave you all like that…******

**To My Dearest Reviewers…**

**Ashleyxxmichele – well I hope the intro helps your confusion lol… **

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – I'm sorry... ha I cant help my love of cliffies and I hope the top explains more about the two newly introduced elementals but I will go more in depth about them in later chapters D**

**JBubbles – I guess there should be a reason behind Sparrows newly acquired evilness (gets a idea and smirks evilly) well we'll just have to wait and see hehe…**

**Lilblackbirdie – I'm sorry it's a habit …lol being annoying does have its advantages, I hope this chapter didn't take too long, not too much action but hey we got to see Malchior's state I promise more action in the next chapter**

**Thank You All ….. yet again im lost for words to say how awsomly great you all are )**

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well I'm back much later than I expected ….The dreaded essay is finished and my writers block is gone XD so to celebrate I give you ….Chapter 17**

**This chapter is for – NinjaBunnyOverlord**

**Chapter 17: A Clash of Egos**

Malchior sat locked in his room for the majority of the day, every now and again a yell or a smashing sound would echo through the hallways of the tower, each of the titans attempted to give him comfort, but the only being who could do that had been taken away by the damned elementals and now believed him to be a lying heart breaker who had now betrayed her twice.

**!X!**

"Friends, should we go and check on our angered friend as he has gone unusually quiet and I fear for the reason." Starfire asked the group who all sat around the large circular sofa.

"Starfire I'm sure he's just fallen asleep, he was up most of the night in the gym." Robin soothed the anxious alien.

"Yeah Star he's just over reacting, I mean we're all upset….." the green boy was interrupted by a metallic hand over his mouth.

"Hey Malchior, you feeling' better?" The African American asked, his bionic eye staring deeply into the dragons tired ones, the eyes themselves seemed to have lost their usual mischievous sparkle.

"As good as can be expected, although I could do without this." He answered, his voice overly controlled, which instead of hiding his pain made it much more apparent, Rorek stood to leave the room, but before he could reach the door the alarm sounded and the team were rushed out the door to the one thing that they had been dreading.

**!X!**

Upon arriving at the museum, the titans were met by silence, the 6 cloaked figures all with their backs turned. Cyborg and the rest of the cars occupants joined Robin and the rest, the door of the T-car slamming shut gaining the attention of Avocet.

"Ooh looks like the likkle titans have come to face the wrath of our blades, oh how I love playing the part of the butcher." He announced with a demented chuckle and an evil sparkle decorating his onyx eyes, no one laughed, not even the elementals.

"So what do we owe the pleasure titans?" Sparrow asked with a façade of innocence.

"We're not here for niceties Sparrow, we are here to apprehend criminals." Robin replied a hint of malice in his usually indifferent voice.

"Is that so, well I see none except for you, so you may be on your way." Crow announced putting his two cents in.

"You know all too well who the criminals are man, so you can come quietly or …."  
"This could get messy." Avocet added finishing the robotic boy's sentence, a hopeful gleam in his orbs of darkness.

"Looks like they're going to cause trouble again …just looking for a fight." Hawk informed his winged company with mock sympathy.

"Don't' you dare talk about trouble traitor, you've been the biggest trouble I've ever met!" Malchior snarled taking an offensive step forward, Avocet matched this and they both stood in front of their teams, Raven stood towards the back of the cloak wearing group, a nervous sparkle in her great eyes, this didn't go unnoticed by Starfire, she could read her former team mate like a book.

"What have you stolen?"

"We have stole nothing just took back what was ours." Kestrel informed with an even tone, much like Ravens.

"Dude, it's from the museum, it's totally not yours give it back." The green changeling exclaimed.

"Too much talking!" the grey clad figure growled whilst pouncing towards the green boy, and so the fight began. Each titan took the elemental opposite and fists were thrown, but no one dared use powers, this was to prove strength and skill, not power, the elementals where in a playful mood after all. Raven was the only being present who did not partake in this clash of egos.

**!X!**

"You are strong alien." Kestrel told Starfire as he dodged her flurry of punches.

"Flattery will get you no where." The red head smirked, one of the traits she'd acquired from Robin, she held the brown haired boys fist in her grip.

"Ah but it was not a compliment, if you'd have let me finish, as was saying, it's a shame that I'm stronger." And with that he threw his arm behind him, Starfire flying off into a nearby display of ancient Chinese masks. Kestrel turned to his now defeated opponent allowing a small smile to light his features.

**!X!**

"You won't get away with this; we will prove to Raven that you are the liars not us." The masked hero growled landing a few shots at his opponent.

"Give it a break will you, for Azars sake, she's back were she belongs." Crow exasperated.

"You're evil…"  
"Exactly." With that Crow knocked down the boy wonder who of course jumped right back up and retaliated. Crow continued.

"We're evil, you said so yourself, she's one of us therefore when you call us evil you call her evil too, get over it." Robin glared at the blue haired boy, Raven was the only one who ever proved him wrong, only in playful banter, but it angered him to see how similar she was to them really.

"She can heal." Robin shot, the fighting ceased momentarily as Crow laughed.

"Healing has nothing to do with it dear boy, healing requires compassion for the person or creature they are healing, we can all heal."

"It proves that she can't be evil." The fighting continued, if possible fiercer than before.

"Just because a person is capable of killing doesn't make them evil now does it, look at your friends for example, each of them capable of killing easily, but are they evil, no." The masked boy simple growled in reply landing a heavy punch on the smug villains chin, Crow smirked at this, he was getting under the heroes skin. Robin fought with such fury that soon Crow lay unconscious battered and bruised.

**!X!**

Rorek fought with Hawk, although it was more like a chase, punches and kicks were threw rarely, only at the moments were they would have the optimum effect, no words were spoken only glares exchanged, Hawk broke the silence.

"How's the book I lent you coming along, some interesting stuff in there, I was actually wondering when I could have t back, knowledge is power after all." With that being said the chase continued.

**!X!**

"You can't run forever little green boy, I will get you."

"I'd like to see that…" with that the grey haired psychopath ran at our favourite changeling tackling him into a wall, the wall itself fell down sending the two into a dreamless sleep.

**!X!**

Malchior took on Kestrel after he defeated Starfire, fuelled only by adrenaline, desperation and fury, he took the mud flinger down and moved on to Sparrow who was currently fighting Cyborg off. The dark dragon threw a black ball tainted in red at the occupied boy, Raven ran forward with a shield, she skidded forward, one hands finger tips dragging across the carpeted ground her other hand carrying the shield, the hood fell gracing all present with a view of her face, her brow creased in determination. The shot was of course deflected all conscious beings froze and turned to the scene, Raven sat on the ground a blank expression on her face as she looked at her fingertips, her fingertips housed friction burns. Sparrow bent beside the fallen girl, he took her hand and stared intently at the damage then at the girl who watched him with slight curiosity. Everyone stared at the happenings before them, Sparrow took Ravens small hand towards him her palm facing his face, he sent her a reassuring smile the lay a small kiss on each fingertip, each finger glowing a bright blue after each kiss. Some watched with curiosity others with rage, but the moment was over and the fighting continued. Sparrow went back to him brawl with Cyborg and now Robin, this left Malchior and Raven alone to face each other.

"My, my what do we have here; we get to fight again so soon." Raven mused, although her face showed no emotion at all her eyes portrayed deep dread and discontent.

**!X!**

They faced opposite each other just like they had two nights before. They began to dance towards each other and circled around.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Malchior asked

"Yes…." Little did he know that 'Yes' really meant 'No'. Raven sent a collection of kicks to the black haired boy's waist, he simply blocked, and she backed away.

"Some ones been practicing, I must say you are becoming quite the expert." Raven complimented, a smile crept onto her face despite her efforts to contain it, he smiled back charmingly.

"I have more, I did as you said, improvise." He informed.

"Care to share darling." She inquired sweetly going back in for the kill, this time throwing a punch which Malchior simply caught, he pulled her close, she whipped her leg under him sending them both tumbling down, when they landed, Malchior on top, he frowned down on her, she stared back.

"You're a better fighter than this, why aren't you fighting properly?" he inquired his brow creased, she looked away from him her head to the side, he shook her gently at her lack of answers.

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right, I can't explain why, its just so wrong." Her voice started strong n defensive, but faded into an unsure whisper, his frown dispersed into a soft smile. He bent down closer and closer to the girl below him, his eyes closed, but lips never did meet. Raven reappeared next to the un-expecting dragon and kicked him over.

"I'm not going to fall for that one again darling." She grinned, he grinned back

"I wouldn't expect any less from you."

**I agree a bad place to end a chapter, but I feared that if I carried on I'd rush the end and I really didn't want to do that. Take my cookies angry readers I don't deserve them especially with the time that it took me to update …I'm ashamed of myself, feel free to throw eggs even, but please refrain from murdering me or the story won't be finished and also my lawyer is on holiday ******

**To my lovely, lovely reviewer, who every one reading owes this chapter too –**

**Clementine1950 – Hey I'm glad to of caught your interest and hope you become a regular reader/reviewer and please do keep reading, I usually update much faster than this.**

**JBubbles – I know I haven't put in the reason for his evilness but I will, in good time my friend ******** sorry about the long wait.**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – I did it yay …I updated hope you enjoy the chapter dedicated to you, as a small thanks for the pictures, which everyone should check out hint hint, and I'm sorry for the shortness of the last one ,this one is longer though ******** and I'm glad the explanations helped :) **

**Wicca in training – You sure did miss a lot, but I sure am glad your back :D I missed you input.**

**Ashleyxxmichele – glad you enjoyed the last chapter ******** Hawks true alliance had to be realized at some point so I decided that was the time …but the question is what were they searching for in Ravens room..? He he**

**Lilblackbirdie – Glad I caught you by surprise, I do try. Gotta love hyperness, ******** I hope to please and surprise you more often :) XD Are you considering becoming a writer on here..? I'd read your stories ******

**AngelblazeRobRae – NOOO please don't be dead I'm sorry I didn't update (wafts cookie over nose in attempt to revive). I'm so glad I caught your attention and please continue reading… I know i'm a bad bad person but please continue.**

**Thank you one and all my wonderful reviewers **

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm Back …With yet another chapter from the deepest depths of my twisted mind were we are brought back to the scene of a large fight yes let us take a look…**

**Chapter 18: Needs**

Robin refused to be put down and out by this manipulative fiend, he fought with no mercy as his opposition deserved none, he had taken something from the boy that he held close, his best friend, his sister even. Punch by punch followed by an arrangement of kicks, only ever backing away for Cyborg to appease his vengeance, but no matter what the noble fighters did the winged boy seemed un-fazed, even though his wing seemed to be bent in more than an inconvenient position and the arm of his costume had bunt away to reveal an intense burn, but still a cocky grin lay plastered on his face, never fading for one second, this disheartened them along with the lack of injuries despite their great effort.

!X!

"Well lovely, that was a nice trick but I have some up my sleeve too." With that being voiced the dragon disappeared from view, but didn't do what his eagerly awaiting opposition though and appear straight away , no he made her wait, made her sweat, made her anticipate his appearance, longing for it more and more. He'd been gone for well over a minute when two invisible hands took hold of the sides of her face pulling her face forward were they came in contact with a set of warm, desperate lips practically crash themselves on to hers, that's when the dragon decided to appear, their bodies as one, Raven attempted to push him away with vain, eventually melting into his embrace, the emotions radiating of him were desirable after all. He pushed her backwards where her back hit the wall, his need for her continued to be diminished as he had her at his fingertips, her hair in his grip, her flesh against his own and her kiss which he greedily engorged on. The kiss got more desperate at ever passing ,the lips moving more violently, grips tightened and emotions where high. Suddenly a scream of rage interrupted the two.

!X!

When Robin saw the grin fall from Sparrows face her thought them victorious, that was until he began to scream and charge towards them, he prepared himself for an attack, but the infuriated boy stormed right past him, and upon turning to see the scene before him, he totally understood the grounds upon the rage was built, the heated sight before him even had him feeling a bit embarrassed. Cyborg had already turned away not wanting to see his little sister in such ways. Robin simply grinned, for his newly acquired friend, that's when Rorek landed down in front of the traffic light hero, also disinclined to see the view facing them, Robin then looked to see what the two conscious Elementals were to do.

!X!

Raven was pulled from the intense predicament, her lips coloured crimson along with her cheeks, she found herself unable to make eye contact with anyone, Malchior found himself in a similar situation. But no words where spoken only gales exchanged, Sparrow took the small girl into his embrace, obviously blaming the dragon for the occurrence; he held her chin in his grips surveying the damage of such intensity and passion. Sparrow sent another glare the dark haired boy's way before the elementals, non conscious and conscious, disappeared. Malchior stood there a second; a large chin grew on his face, despite the small flow of crimson that escaped his lips and the red scratch marks on his cheek. He began to walk towards to awake members of the team, the walk itself was like he was in a blissful dream, he nearly fell a couple of times but eventually made it to the side of his light counterpart.

"Robin my good friend, what shall we do now?" The jubilant dragon asked his joy evident in his voice, his body movements and most importantly the smile plastered to his face actually reached his eyes. By now Cyborg had joined the small group of remaining titans, he watch apprehensively as Rorek sent a number of deathly glares to his other half, who remained to be in dream land, the large robotic boy shook it off ….for now.

"Well we need to see what's been stolen and possibly investigate the object, if they where here for profit they would have taken much more and they mentioned the item belonging to them. And Cy I think its best you take Bb and Star back to the tower to get medical attention and if you could please help him with that Rorek, Malchior your staying with me whilst we talk to the museum owner." Each of the boys nodded when addressed, each walking in opposite directions, tea Robin towards where the police stood with a hysterical museum owner, who apparently though all his precious artefacts had been stolen, Team Cyborg on the other hand took the back door out to the T-car where they placed their unconscious team mates it the back and drove off.

!X!

The cotton haired lad stayed in silence for over 10 minutes as they drove slowly home.

"C'mon man what's up?" Cyborg asked no longer able to contain himself. Rorek turned to face him, a large fake smile in place.

"Nothing …Why on earth would you think that?"  
"Your eyes man … You learn to read people through there eyes when living with Raven… Yeah it's a necessity when living with someone who can't express themselves."

"That doesn't mean she isn't deep." The dragon snapped back defensively.

"Ah I see now … It's about that kiss, c'mon man you can trust me, let it al out to uncle Cy." The smile fell completely to reveal the emotional shell of a boy.

"I tried so, so hard, and then to see Malchior go and do it effortlessly make me feel mediocre, she's lost her memories, I was supposed to be taking her out, its like the heavens are against me and damn I want her so much, I am a coward not worthy of her time." Cyborg stared incredulously at the dragon's outburst, no normal person would admit to that so easily.

"She'll come round man, she needs time, plus her and Mal …well they had a old flame, my advice is to get her back to this team first then return her memories and take her out." Rorek didn't reply but simply smiled gratefully at the girl whom he was attempting to courts big brother figure, Cyborg of course smiled back.

!X!

"How much has been taken, how bads the damage, damn I hope they didn't take the…" The balding man was interrupted by our favourite traffic light clad figure.

"Sir we need you to calm down, we have one of your staff checking how much has been taken and I'm sure the insurance company will cover damage." The man collapsed onto the chair behind him and took a deep breathe, Malchior and Robin took a look at each other both rolling eyes, and as if on cue a short brown haired woman entered the room in clad black, she carried a clip board, reading glasses perched on the end of her nose, startling silver eyes peered out, she walked over to the man on the chair, presumably her boss, and handed him a drink.

"Well boss, seems we got off lucky all they took was the lump of alien rock, not too expensive, I don't even think it'll be missed as for damage well that's not too bad either." The woman told him her voice heavily tainted which suggested she had a attitude, the man seemed to faint from relief leaving the woman to talk to the two titans in her company. She shook both their hands in turn.

"My names April Colman, pleased to meet you titans, so what help can I be?"

"Well what could you tell me about the rock." Robin asked, straight to business as per usual.

"Well it was one of a kind, although didn't really catch peoples eye you know, so its value wasn't much, a really strange speciment though, I examined it myself. It was found at what was a suspected alien landing site, I have my case file if you'd like them." Robin nodded and April left the room to find it, only to return moments later with a thin file of paper. The two boys turned to leave.

"I'll see you guys then, don't hesitate to call if you need anything." With that the boys left the building and headed back to the tower.

**Yet again I thought if id carried on I would have destroyed the mood set really, but still its not short, actually three pages on word so I hope you like oh an as always review my darlings :P**

**Kuyeng13 – I hope you got your sleep lolz, I agree that Malchior will do some arse kicking, but now I think its Rorek who wants to kick Mals arse, wouldn't you agree?**

**AngelblazeRobRae – Well I hope this update was soon enough for you. ******

**JBubbles – Its good to know ******** I had hoped you'd like that scene I thought to myself, well I haven't had a Sparrow/Rae moment for a while so wah la …lol**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – Well I updated :D just as the week ends lol … I'm glad you like Avocets personality, we will be popping up again sometime soon :P.**

**Littleblackbirdie – I really think you should set up a account to write …******

**Wicca in training – you back now and that's all that matters XD**

**Review Please**

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**I couldn't wait any longer …this in-sufferable addiction has me coming back for more and more :P And its thanks to the reviewers … Cookies for all (throws cookies into air, gets glares off people with crumbs in their eyes) On with the chapter (runs and hides under table).**

**Chapter 19:**

Starfire dabbed lightly at the deep scratches on Malchior's face with a strong smelling liquid, giggling slightly to herself, Malchior already knew the reason for her laughter, she had been informed after returning to a conscious state. Malchior simply laughed along with the pleasant girl.

!X!

"How could you do that to me Ravey Roo, it hurts to know you let the opposition manipulate you so easily." With that the apparently upset boy stepped forward and took the girl in his arms where she remained in silence, not even bothering to return his embrace a silent war raging in her head, they remained in the embrace, in the dark abyss for what seemed an eternity a small blue light emitting from his hand healing her, the hand was not nearly as bright as before.

!X!

"Well this is strange.." Cyborg exclaimed from his place on the circular seating. The titans all sat round doing various investigating into the small and apparently worthless stone.

"What is doing the being of the strange friend…?"

"Well I'm looking through this file that woman from the museum gave Robbie and apparently the stone contained body cells." Cyborg replied, accustomed to Starfire's sometimes confusing tongue.

"And what about it, it's fairly common for animal blood to be on stones, especially in mine and Rorek's age" Malchior bit, apparently the lack of sleep catching up on him as he did the tedious act of research.

"How many animals do you know with two nuclei in each cell." The room fell silent, everyone staring at the metal clad lad, Rorek chose this precise moment to re-enter the room, in his arms a relatively large book.

"Rorek, I hardly think now's the time to get some reading done, especially of a book from a traitor." The dark dragon growled dangerously at the sight of the book Hawk had lent his lighter counterpart.

" I'm sorry Rorek but I'll have to agree with Malchior on this one."  
"No, I'm not doing some leisure reading, I'm actually looking up on something Hawk said to me whilst we fought, he said about returning the book…"

"And what's so interesting about that you ignoramus, I'd want my book back if you had it too!" the cranky humanoid interrupted.

"What do you mean by that, are you insinuating that I am not worthy to borrow another persons belongings, I'll have you know I've lent a total of three books from Raven and…." The whole room fell silent, even Rorek after realizing what he had said, all the rooms' occupants turned to Malchior who was turning a unhealthy red colour, before all could kick off Robin thought it the right time to interrupt.

"Ermm... Malchior I think that you should go to bed, we'll take it from here", said dragon nodded in affirmation and sight gratitude and left the room, not before sending a death glare in his other halves direction. Rorek gulped and turned back to the group and smiled, not a single person returned it.

"As you where saying Rorek …"Robin urged not even looking up from the papers he was reading, the cotton haired boy continued, eager to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"Well he mentioned about knowledge being power and the book being interesting, and seeing as this is where I began reading about the elementals I though it was worth reading into it." Robin nodded in affirmation and the room returned to its silent state. Rorek began to read the book.

!X!

Malchior lay in the bed tossing and turning, his worry for Raven giving him insomnia, but all of a sudden a cooling essence cradled his woeful mind into a deep slumber, which it so craved, happy memories filling his dreams.

!X! 

"Well team, I think its time we ran a training exercise.." The yellow clad figure spoke from his rocky perch, the girl leaning against his form turned her inquisitive violet eyes towards his excited ones.

"Who died and left you in charge spice boy." Avocet called from the space where he lay on the floor, the surrounding elementals (save Raven and Kestrel) burst into an uncontrollable fit of giggles, raven rolled her eyes, a flash back penetrating her mind.  
The green boy, Beastboy?, laughing hysterically at something that the half metal boy had said, in her minds eye she'd rolled her eyes too, and zoom she was back in the room. Evidently no one had noticed her 'blank' moment, and Sparrow had some how got the room quite and was currently explaining their training task, it was simple, tag with a twist, Last man standing won, no stopping unless its un-avoidable.

!X!

It was 7 in the morning when the alarm went, morning rush hour everyone on there way to and from work. The call was about people jumping around on car tops, Robin suspected Hive, they were always doing immature stunts like this, since Jinx had left all authority went out of the window and the remainder of hive 5 left to do as they please. So the towers occupants where dragged from there warm beds to which it seemed they'd only just arrived at, to see to the disturbers of the peace were caught and brought to justice.

**Too short for my liking, but I've left it so long and I'm a bit stuck a the moment (distant voice shouts 'writers block') Hell no not that bad, I'll be back soon enough my friends.**

**JBubbles – Glad you liked it, more juiciness to come I assure you ******

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – Ay have I ever disappointed you, the kiss scene? Glad you enjoyed it ******

**Mayalah – Yep with a bit of Rorek in there, seeing as they're the same person on two different forms. Hope you begin to review again ******

**Sapphire-of-azerath – glad you like the story ******** hope you review often ******

**Wicca in training – no your not a horrible reviewer, you've caught up and are reviewing again, that's good enough for me ******

**Lilblackbirdie – Hope you find time soon enough, hope the update time wasn't to long for you (it was for me).**

**Well review my darling readers and hopefully inspiration will strike ******

**Until next time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**XD**


	20. Chapter 20

I am back with yet another chapter XD and it's thanks to Pretty

**I am back with yet another chapter XD Thanks to my lovely reviewers ******** (waves in random direction) Yes I realized I've been neglecting my disclaimer so alas I bring it back.  
**

**Sparrow- Liliac gurl doesn't own the titans, she owns the elementals, the museum workers and the purposely spelt wrong name. (Forces cheesy smile)**

**Chapter 20: Help Me, Help Him**

The scene, when they arrived, was derelict not a soul in sight, a road block of abandoned cars.

"Friends, is it not accustomed for the criminal to be at the scene when we arrive." The Red headed alien quizzed, and as if on cue a figure jumped from one of the rooftops above, behind him another similarly dressed boy. The disturbers of the peace where of course the neighbourhood un-friendly elementals. The figures where dressed in Red and Brown, Hawk with Kestrel in tow.

"Even if I don't get you Vee will." The Ghostly eyed boy shouted to his brighter opponent, amusement evident in his voice. And like that they where gone over another roof top. The titans stood there rather bemused by the site they had just witnessed.

"Well that was…"

"Odd..."  
"Strange…"

"Unexpected…"

"Freakin' Weird"  
"All of the above!" Malchior heard a slight giggle from behind him, he turned to see Raven being chased by a extremely happy Sparrow, they too soon disappeared from sight, next to appear was Avocet and Crow, Crow being un-conscious.

"Oh, titans I wondered when you would arrive…"

"What's going on here Avocet?"  
"A Elemental training method, but to you humans I suppose its extreme tag, oh how I wish you could play, I'd love to corner you like the weak prey you are, watch …" He was cut off by a foot colliding with his head, a purple booted foot. All the crime fighters jumped back about 2 miles before returning to stare at the girl incredulously.

"What ..? Haven't you ever played this game...?"

"Raven, you sort of knocked him out!" Robin pointed out, dazed at the shot.  
"Well if he was still conscious he could just get up and retaliate, and it's obvious you haven't played its one of those last man standing things… Shhh Sparrows coming." And with that she jumped into a random alley way. And true to her words Sparrow flew towards the heroes, who stood strong despite his un-comfortably close landing, but instead of his customary arrogant comment or dirty look he fell to the ground coughing. Raven immediately ran from her hiding place and knelt next to the choking boy.  
"Sparrow..? What's the matter?" Fear was evident in the girls voice as the boy before her removed his hands from his face to reveal them to be stained with blood. He looked up into her eyes guiltily, she knew what this meant. Raven reached at the material that covered his back, Sparrow made no attempt to intervene as she pulled at the mustard material, her jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry Ravey Roo." By this time the titans where behind them, along with the elementals.  
"Help me, please help him." She pleaded turning to the nearest figure which happened to be Starfire, the alien simply nodded, too shocked by the tears in her best friends eyes. She lifted the now motionless body with her pitch magic, not a single titan protested, for the simple fact she would be back in her rightful home, Said girl walked over to confer with the elementals, most gave a dirty look of distaste to her proposition, Kestrel merely gave her a fair reason, the most mature response, he lay a hand on her shoulder and exchanged words of comfort, a embrace and then she returned to the titans side, Sparrow in the back of the t-car, the rest of the titans already suspended in air or in their vehicles in Robins and Cyborg's case, Raven climbed into the vehicle with the cybernetic boy, some how she was compelled to travel with him despite the fact she could fly. The car drove of with such speed, she simply held on, no complaint to the speed, she knew Sparrow needed help, and fast.

!X!

Raven sat behind Sparrow her hands lay on his bare back, her eyes closed, the room's remnants silent, she opened her emotion filled eyes, climbed of the bed where she sat and simply walked out of the room. Rorek followed her from the room to where she stood staring at the wall blankly in the hall.

"What's going on Raven? What is wrong with Sparrow?" She looked up at his her eyes threatened tears yet again.

"Sparrow has been tainted with demon blood, His body is rejecting it." She told him in her best attempt of a monotone voice. Rorek nodded in affirmation, he watched as crystalline tears placidly ran down her features, he did the first thing that came to mind and pulled her into a hug where she sobbed silently. Rorek's heavenly moment was interrupted by Beastboy running towards them.

"Raven dude, Sparrow needs you like now." Raven pulled away from the wet shirted boy and ran off to the infirmary.

!X!

Upon arriving she saw that Sparrow was in a coughing fit, Cyborg and Robin attempting to move what ever delayed his breathes, they stood back when the robed girl arrived, she placed a hand on his back and took the kidney dish beside her in hand, he hand encased in a blue light soon the coughing stopped and in the dish a blood clot, Raven passed the now filled dish to the half robot half human boy.

"I'll need to give him blood, do you have the equipment ?" The boy nodded dumbly and left the room to retrieve the things required. Raven placed a hand on Sparrows sweating forehead, hand returning to its blue colour, when she removed it Sparrows eyes where beginning to droop into sleep, but before he was completely over whelmed he took her hand and kissed it.

**Well what do you think? Come on people I need feedback. I did actually realize I only mentioned Malchior in this chapter :O I know big shocker. How does everyone think about me changing my pen name?? I'm not too sure. Grrr back to school tomorrow, so cheer this author up and review….**

**JBubbles- Well there's definitely going to be a lot of sparrow in the next few chapters, and more childhood stories, Hope you enjoyed the chapter ******

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – and you of course would be right to say its not hive, Cookie for you XD**

**Plain English – I'm glad you like this story, I hope you become a regular reviewer XD**

**Mio Amore – Thanks XD I love making twists and love triangles, XD**

**Wicca in training – Don't fret, you helped me with reviewers too XD**

**Well feed me those happy pills called reviews readers  
Until Next Time**

**Liliac gurl  
XD**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm Back

**I'm Back...With chapter 21 so without further ado Enjoy.  
**

**Robin – Liliac gurl doesn't own me or my team, just the elementals and such …so don't sue or I'll have to go ninja on your butt (Shows off flashy ninja move, Liliac Gurl in background rolling eyes)**

**Chapter 21: Reminiscing**

Two days had past since Ravens return to titan tower, and not once had she left Sparrow alone for more than ten minutes. The empath would sit with him and talk, do check ups, meditate and even sleep. Robin stood at the large window that shone into the infirmary where the two robed figures sat in a in-depth conversation, a frown set on the masked crusaders face as he watched. The resident white haired wizard walked up beside his leader and mimicked his actions.

"What is the matter Robin?" the white haired wizard asked after a few minutes of un-comfortable silence, the boy in question raised a eyebrow at the boys question but answered non the less.

"The way she's so open with him, sitting there talking, she's barely left his side since they arrived, I don't see how your so calm, I'm her best friend yes but your …" the masked boy was interrupted by Rorek's response.

"Robin you have to understand that she does not remember everything yet, most of her good memories are with Sparrow, and they were best friends after all. All we can do is look after her and hopefully trigger more memories." Robin stared at the boy but accepted his answers none the less.

!X!

"Do you remember the time when we had that exercise where we had to become discrete whilst Hawk tried to find us?" Sparrow chuckled the fact that he was dying didn't seem to faze him, the girl beside him nodded.  
"We were hiding in the meditation hall; they didn't even find us until the next day." She laughed, he watched her with obvious guilt on his face, and she raised a questioning eyebrow at this. He covered his actions with a nervous chuckle; Raven dropped the subject, for now.

"Do you remember your 7th birthday?" Sparrow asked, creating conversation from thin air.

"Yes, I believe I do, How did you catch that Larna **(1)** their meant to be impossible to catch, and how did Hawk get in the state he was?" The girl inquired in thought.

"Well do you want to hear the whole story?" she nodded and he became the story teller.

"Well as always when it comes to you it started with an argument…" She punched him in the arm as he chuckled at her, she glared playfully at him, he simply flashed her a charming smile.  
"What it does and you know it, so anyway we all deciding what to get you for your birthday, Avocet of course wanted to get you some sort of torture device, Crow and Kestrel books, and Hawk wanted to get you some rare jewels, I of course wanted to get you something out of the ordinary, so as per usual Hawk argued the toss Crow siding with him, Kestrel with me and Avocet not caring less because his idea had been shot down. Anyway it was decided that we all take a walk through the black markets **(2), **we looked for hours and came upon nothing, so it would seem that Hawk had won our little clash, which by the way he didn't stop talking about until I hit him." Raven burst out laughing at this point.  
"So that's how he came to be in such a state, He never did know when to shut up." He nodded along, staring at her mesmerized by her melodic laugh, she raised an eyebrow, he coughed a little and then continued.

"Well seemingly his blood attracted the creature and unfortunately we had to protect him, well as I look at it his blood was the one we protected, anyway we defeated the little bugger to un-consciousness and that's when it was decided that it would be your gift, you always had the power to control the un-controllable." He complimented.  
"And you are proof of that." She told him, he chuckled.  
"What ever happened to her?" She asked suddenly remembering the lack of a pet.

"I still have her, just call out with your power." The lilac haired girl flashed him one of her rare smiles. Malchior, Robin and Cyborg entered the room at this point; Beastboy was teaching Rorek the art of gaming

"Now Raven you need to rest, please you haven't had a decent sleep in days so please go sleep." The light boy told the girl beside him sternly from where he sat in the bed, she was about to argue but Sparrow cut her off.

"Raven I shall be fine, I have these fine fellows to keep me company and I'll call if I need you." Said girl huffed in defeat and left the room sulking like a child. As soon as she was out of hearing range Sparrow started in one of his coughing fits, the two stronger of the group patted the boys back, whilst the third caught the clot in a dish.

"Thank you." The usually snide boy said in a genuine tone.

"Well we weren't about to let you die, Raven likes you too much." Cyborg told him in a bland tone.

"No not just for that for everything and I hope you will keep Raven here when I pass on…" he was cut off by the medic of the group, Cyborg.

"Dude your gonna be jus' fine, your recovering well." He gave the metallic boy a sad smile as Malchior and Robin exchanged confused glances.

"I'm afraid that's just the illusion it wishes to give us, to trick us into that false sense of security. At the next dying of the sun I will fade away with its light."  
"wait your not saying…"  
"I think he is…"  
"He's going to die at the next sunset…"

_**(1)- A Larna, in my mind is a small panther like creature, its black with piercing black eyes that shine with a purple tint as does its ebony fur, it has the simple power of teleporting to its master and a ferocious fighter, Raven the only person to have tamed one besides Azar.**_

_**(2)- Well I couldn't exactly see demon spawn shopping in a normal little market could you..?**_

**Wow this ** **chapter sure took its time coming forth lol. I know rather depressing end. I hope you enjoyed none the less so tell me what you think ******

**NinjaBunnyOverlord- I see the cookie was put to good use lol, Grr gotta hate algebra, im sure the picture will be awesome as are your rest ******** thanks as always for your reveiwyness.**

**JBubbles- glad you liked the last chapter, nope havn't killed him, I know the childhood story was totally random but eh, I did want it to be better. I may have another one for you though ******** I'm shocked that you knew I was going to kill him off.**

**Wicca in training – Yerp I suppose I am going to kill him as sad as that aspect is, gawdd I'm gunna miss him ******** Down with school, don't ask how killing Sparrow and School relate…Hmmm, Oh yeah whilst I think when is your next update going to be ******** I hope soon.**

**I can't pretend not to be disappointed come on guys 15 of you have this story on alert, don't make me name and shame you.**

**REVIEW**

**Please I'm begging you.**

**Until next time dudes**

**Liliac gurl**

**XD**

**P.S I have a new poll on my profile, go check it, soon it will be replaced with the old one if that makes sense …?**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey Readers…you are lucky I'm still alive to write this chapter… I was nearly killed by chavs today in the town centre for car

Hey Readers…you are lucky I'm still alive to write this chapter… I was nearly killed by chavs today in the town centre for carrying a rock poster around with me, I had no idea It was good enough reason for a group of 12 boys to attack a group of 5 girls for such a trivial thing, anyway they nearly pushed me and a friend down a escalator and threw coke at us, whilst shouting abuse and calling me a emo because I dress differently, how dare someone who doesn't even know me label me, so DIE CHAVS DIE…(goes off into rant) I think I should start the chapter before I get off task… I apologize I had to get it off my chest.

Disclaimer-

Sparrow- Liliac gurl doesn't own the titans the tower, but she does own me (who's sadly dying) and the rest of the elementals …And the plot.

**Chapter 22: Don't Lie, I'll Find Out Eventually**

She'd returned by his side early the next morning, despite his protests, slowly his status was disintegrating, they both knew it, but that nagging hope wouldn't allow her to accept it, she'd never been one for hope, it only led to disappointment as her childhood years had taught her (1), on her lap lay a black cat like creature, obediently waiting for its masters command, its presence comforting. The boy beside her had been asleep for little over 6 hours, all that time she'd sat over his sleeping form. The Larna on her lap began to meow loudly.

"Shhh… Atrum (2) you will wake him." The cat like creature looked at her master and purred snuggling in for a nap.

"It's a bit late for that Ravey; I've been awake for a while." He turned and smiled at her coyly, for the first time since falling ill, it was noticeable on his face, in his actions and in the way he spoke. She tilted her head to the side, observing him like a curious bird, he cut her off before she could question.

"I had a dream." She raised an eyebrow at the random statement, but she played along none the less.

"And what did you dream?"

"Of our first kiss." At this the lilac haired beauty blushed.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad of a kisser now was I?"

"You said it not me." He mocked hurt just as she mocked comfort.

"I remember your face, you where so cute back then, you sure have blossomed since back then." She simply raised an eyebrow at this comment, but allowed him to continue with his little story.

"Yeah, I remember it clearly, you'd been crying and I'd found you in the meditation isolation, the monks had put you there. You told me of your hatred of the place, after of course checking they weren't at the window. That's when we decided to run off together, you wouldn't shut up so I used my lips as a silencer and hell it worked our first kiss." He smiled triumphantly; she was getting more and more curious by the second.

"as nice as it is to recall it, I don't see where this conversation came from and our acting strange, what's going on, and don't you dare say nothing you know I can tell when you lie!" Sparrow simply stared at her dumfounded that girl sure could read him like an open book; he sighed in defeat and tapped the space on the bed beside him getting her to sit beside him. She of course obliged to this, if it brought her the answers she sought after. He sat there; she could see the wheels within his head turning, as if to find the best way to tell her.

"Now Ravey Roo you must listen and please don't over react." At this there was a sinking feeling in her chest; she nodded for him to continue.

"I'm afraid today I shall die with the sun whose power I share. But before I go I wish to tell you the truth and I do hope you will think no differently of me." The girl in question stared at him horrified.

"What…No ...You Can't Be…" The wide eyed empath stuttered.

"I'm afraid so." Sparrow told her, averting his puppy loves stare, but before she could continue, he stared into her watery eyes.

"Raven, darlings please do not cry, it will upset me so and I may cry myself and I don't want us remembering each other in such a way. We will meet again in hell (3)." She nodded but none the less embraced him gently, the tears silently falling from her eyes little did she know that he too was crying.

!X!

By now the team had been informed of Sparrows state, the team stood at the window that showed the two crying elementals within. Luckily enough Robin had the inside of the window tinted so you could see in but not out. Starfire cried silently as she watched the scene before her, the males of the team exchanged knowing looks and left the window to give the two privacy, Beastboy led Starfire in an embrace away, whispering comforting words on the way.

!X!

They remained in the very wet embrace for ten minutes before Sparrow pulled away wiping the tears first from his and then her eyes.

"I must tell you the truth of the lies I've told." She nodded and leant on his pillow beside him, the golden eyed boy took hold of her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles in a comforting notion.

"Well to start the titans weren't lying it was us, you lived our dream just as we'd said except I wasn't part of that, it hurt you understand why I hope." She looked at him and nodded a slight smile on her face, Sparrow knew she was happy at his confessions so he continued.

"They didn't brain wash you, Hawk pushed you sown the stairs for having a romantic moment of sorts, it seems someone here is courting my lovely lady you should know why I allowed this without killing him. You should know that you are betrothed to Hawk, I don't think your friends know but it would be wise to tell them, I had no control of that, but I do believe he poisoned the blood I was to be tainted with." By now the sun was beginning to slow and Sparrows speech began to falter.

"I was still in Azerath….Wh ..When you left, they h ..h ..held me …pris…captive.. they di..did not wan…want us to …together and finally my …dar…ling you mothers dead sh..she…was…murdered b..b…by …" With that his heart rate flat lined . She sat there still leaning into him, her hand still within his, she sobbed her heart out.

Atrum came and sat with her master meowing loudly as if crying with her master.

– She doesn't remember the end, just a reminder kiddies

– I decided to name her 'Atrum' its Latin for 'Dark' I was going to put it as a poll but I doubt any of you check my profile daily.

– Well they are spawn of demons so they can't be expect to go to heaven really.

**Well watcha think ..? I'm sorry about the opening notes I was really, really annoyed and had to tell someone so I'm afraid it was you guys :)**

**Oh Yeah I have a new story, 'Change in The Wind' No it won't get in the way of this story but please read.**

**JBubbles – Ha surprisingly I'm not at all surprised, I hope the kiss scene is adequate and I hope there's enough lovey scenes here for you, I'm actually considering doing a one-shot of their first kiss. :)**

**Mio Amore – I know I really didn't want to kill him but I need to, you'll hopefully see why soon enough. :)**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – Nooo dam VCR, I can't wait to see your new story I'm sure it will be AWSOME :) Oh yeah I loved your newest pic it was awesome XD And I'm glad to be your inspiration XD Hope the anticipation hasn't killed you.**

**Well review my prettys review.**

**As Always**

**Until Next Time **

**Liliac Gurl**

**XD**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

**Well I return with a new chapter for my lovely friends and readers alike XD **

**I have a new story that's definitely worth checking out … 'Ironic ain't it? – By NinjaBunnyOverlord' … A promising story, well worth a look, its totally original XD I loved it and think you guys will too.**

**Disclaimer – Tofu cube thingy – I own it Mwahahaha…not liliac gurl  
(liliac gurl flicks cube into corner and smiles nicely at the nice people who think she's a strange individual)**

**Chapter 23: Thank Azar For Years Of Meditation**

Darkness, darkness was the only thing that met her sight. She couldn't remember how she'd got like this, the last thing she remembered was sitting with Sparrow …Oh Azar …He was dead, how she hadn't remembered this before she didn't know. Was she dead too? No she'd remember something like that. She heard distant voices above her, and that's when Sparrows famous last words came back to her and these where the questions that motivated her to make haste towards the voices.

"Friends I believe friend Raven is stirring."

"Move out of the way Rorek." Her eyes opened to a pair of shining green ones, accompanied by ebony hair touching her forehead. She groaned as she sat up right.

"Are you alright love?" Malchior asked blocking her view from the rest of the room; she nodded, fearing that if she spoke she would brake down into sobs.

"You passed out, from major emotional trauma, we found you in Sparrows arms, we were really worried." Robin explained from behind the dragon (he pushed his way forward to be seen), at the mention of Sparrow a tear leaked from puffy amethyst eyes. Malchior immediately shot a glare in the masked boys direction, the rest of the room followed in suit.

"Its okay, I'm being stupid, I'd be cursed upon for being seen like this. I know the truth; Sparrow told me everything about you, my future and my mother's murder." The room's occupants stared at her with a mix of sympathy and intrigue.

"Sparrow also thinks that it was Hawk who tainted the blood that brought his demise and I believe it's true. He said I need to stay here…If of course I am still welcome" at this Ravens memory lapsed yet again, a blonde girl asking something similar, then the same girl betraying them, triggering her demon side and then finally her sacrificing her life for them, apparently her blank moment hadn't been noticed.

"Of course, we always will accept you Rae. We'll give you a bit of time if you'd like." The masked wonder assured her, apparently making up for his earlier remark, he lay a hand on her shoulder and sent her a reassuring smile as she nodded in compliance. And with that the team left with accomplished smiles dampened slightly by the recent death.

!X!

As soon as the door shut behind them Raven buried her head into her arms that where perched on her knees, she sat in the up-right fatal position (_I have no idea how to explain it so please try and picture It_.) the robed girl breathed deeply in attempt to stop the rush of emotion, emotion was forbidden and she must do all in her power to prevent it. Little did she know that a certain dragon stood outside watching her struggle for control.

!X!

He had remained when the rest had left her for privacy, he knew that she was torn up inside, he watched as her outer exterior crumbled and left the vulnerable girl within. That's when he decided he should enter and comfort her.

!X!

Raven looked up to see who dared be near her in such an emotional state, didn't they know how dangerous she could be? What being near her could cause? Hell she wouldn't come near herself in this state. Her blurry vision was met by the silhouette of Malchior approaching.

No words where spoke between the two, he sat on the bed beside her and took her into his arms, that's when she truly lost it, she sobbed her heart out, she didn't care how dangerous it was and apparently neither did her. He remained in the same position even as the lights flickered and random objects flew around the room, even as a particularly sharp box. His body tensed as he winced but it surprised the crying empath when he didn't pull away or say a word, he rocked her into a slumber, oh how glad she was that her years of meditation had built walls to control her powers, was the last thought that passed through her mind.

**Well I updated XD hope you all enjoyed the chapter, as sad as it was. Oh and there may be some update delays due to my end of year exams coming up so… But I will update when ever possible XD**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord-**_(The beginning was very sweet in a sad reminiscing; we can't be together kind of way. And the ending was filled with suspense that left lots of questions and possibilities in the open. With an I can't believe he's gone kind of feeling.  
If you now what I mean.)-_** Well thank you for both reviews very insightful if I do say so XD a pleasure to read. Oh and your new story ROCKS i'm loving the whole idea you have.**

**Wicca in training – Haha I suppose I can hope for that lolz I know its very sad to think that he's gone and I beleive his death is going to cause the ripple effect, if you get what I mean. XD**

**Thanks for the reviews but I do hope for more, I know more than two people have me on alerts guys :( Please review, its all that gets me through the week.**

**Until next time**

**Liliac gurl**

**XD**


	24. Chapter 24

Well I got stuck on updating 'Change In the Wind' so I decided to update here instead  woo…

**Well I got stuck on updating 'Change In the Wind' so I decided to update here instead ******** woo…..**

**Disclaimer – Kestrel – Liliac Gurl does not own anything that DC does …Teen titans wouldn't have been cancelled other wise… but she owns me and my compadres.**

**Chapter 24:**

The next day when Raven awoke she found that she'd been left alone, a little thing she was quite thankful for. She looked over at the bed where her puppy love once inhabited to see that he had faded away, he'd gone to be one with the light, every elemental became one with there element once they died, she cursed the unusually bright sun, she felt as though it was her loss that fuelled and in a way it was. Ignoring this the cloaked lass perched herself in her meditative position and began to meditate.

!X!

She knew he would come eventually, that was inevitable especially due to the events of the past few days, but she never thought it'd be so soon or abrupt. He disturbed her from her trance, something he'd never done before, that alone should have gave her an inkling that this was no leisurely visit

"Vee…Vee…Vee I know you can here me." Her violet eyes opened to meet white ones, she gave her brown haired counterpart a playful glare, he returned the favour with a ghost of a smile, this set off more warning bells in her head.

"I see our friend has faded away, it's always sad to see one off your own pass on…" Raven interrupted before he could continue.

"I assume you're here for a reason?" Kestrel looked at the girl before her and lay a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, no words where spoken.

"I am here to say goodbye Vee, I'm leaving, I saw how much better you have it doing the right thing and I've decided to travel around this planet helping where I can." The controller of dark stared at him incredulously, almost as if he where mad.

"You know they'll come searching for you, stay here with me, be a titan I don't want to loose you too!"

"Vee you're not the only one who can do a disappearing act you know, they want you more then me anyway. You know me I'd eventually get bored here, I'm a free spirit now Vee I need to spread my wings and travel this world I'll be back to see you I promise and we can keep in touch I'm sure. You have a new life here now I'm only a small part of it." She stood up and grabbed him in a desperate hug, this is where more memories decided to show up, there was her young self before the large room of portals Kestrel with her helping her escape, he refused to come with her. She awoke from her trance like state to look up at the boy who was considerably taller than her.

"You helped me escape! But you didn't join me as easily as you could have, why?" the brown cloaked boy met her gaze and told her evenly.

"I didn't realize back then how much I yearned to be free, a mistake I now realize, I suppose it was for the best, I prevented many murders that where nearly committed by the elementals." Raven suddenly remembered Sparrows famous last words and decided to ask her trusted friend.

"Kestrel, who murdered my mother?" he turned away as if ashamed with himself.  
"No one knows Raven, it was only you, Hawk and her in the room, I know you and Hawk ended up in the healing halls, he was worse off than yourself, you were out in two weeks whereas he was out in 2 months, and I'm afraid that's all I know it was a taboo subject that I did not delve into." She nodded in her acceptance, hr hand delved into her cloak, from there she produce her communicator which she had been given all those years ago and despite her amnesia she remembered this moment, it was one of revolution and change for her, it was true that she had regained a lot of her memory but a lot of it was still blank. She passed him the small yellow object, a hug was exchange but no words he left, and she was once again alone but this time she wasn't content. She felt lonely, abandoned and needy, and yet again she ignored this, she ignored the fact the last part of her childhood friends had just left, she ignored that it was the second friend she'd lost within days of each other an she ignored her pining and meditated, her life's work continued.

!X!

He'd left her, yes it was against his heart but he knew she didn't need him like she did before, new people where looking out for his Vee, he would return he promised her and breaking a promise to her would kill him, he just hoped she'd survive through the up coming events, and he hoped to any god that was listening that she had the will to stand strong against their fellow elementals. He flew away despite the deep fears in his heart, he would call her at least every week, Kestrel needed her to assure him of his choices, his soul-sibling had come far and was an inspiration to him. He flew and flew out into the sun and then followed the pull of the earth, his element below.

!X!

_(Next day)_

Robin and Cyborg walked onto the hall where the infirmary was stationed, both Rorek and Malchior had been banned from this hall due to their lack of eating and sleeping, they would argue and it would drive the rest mad, so they'd been confined to their rooms to stop all of this, someone would deliver meals to their room when required.

Today was the day, today was the day that Raven would leave the infirmary and embrace her life as a titan, they would be there for her as she was shown the remnants of her past, as she read her dairy (which Beast boy had conveniently "found") they would be there as she was refreshed of her titans training (they expected it to come naturally after the first few minutes) Today was the day Raven would get her identity back. They entered the room where the resident empath stood staring aimlessly out of the window an air of content around her.

"Rae… are you ready to re-discover yourself?" she turned and stared at him, and now that Robin thought back it was a rather cheesy thing to say, but she nodded and followed him back into the main room. In the centre of said room was a large table, on this table there where many of Ravens belongings, three chairs sat empty whereas the other four where occupied, it seemed that they where to be introduced to her life just as she was, this would be hard but the would help and at the end of it all she would, hopefully be her original self once again.

**Well well well, I don't know whether to consider this a cliff hanger so…. Lolz I hope you enjoyed********, the next chapter promises to have more views of Ravens life.**

**Dangerouslies – Yo…thanks for your review and I'm glad you like the plot :) I shall continue to improve with my grammar and spelling hopefully but grammar has never been my strong point, I actually have dyslexic tendencies believe it or not, shocker for me when I found out last week :o thanks for your review and hope to hear more of you … the reviewers kingdom ayy sounds interesting.**

**JBubbles – Thanks for your help and I hope I've improved in this chapter :) I suppose Raven is OOC but that's because she's got amnesia and I hope she'll be more in character when her memory returns (I hope) lol, thanks again.**

**718darkstar- I'm glad that you like my fic XD have you been hooked by the pairing too? Lolz thanks for your review and applause :) I hope to hear from you again.**

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – Thanks ******** I like bringing out the softer side in Malchior it's just something you don't often see. I may try and put sparrow in here at some point…I'll say no more or I'll spoil this idea Mwahaha.**

**Wicca in training – Gahh I'm terrible, thanks for pointing it out though :)**

**So tune in next time and review**

**Safe journey home**

**Lolz it's a movie :)**

**Until next time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**XD**


	25. Chapter 25

I'm Backkk, just when you all thought you where safe from my psychotic ways… yes I realize it's been a while but I've just br

**I'm Backkk, just when you all thought you where safe from my psychotic ways… yes I realize it's been a while but I've just go over the worse case of writer block ever! :) **

**Disclaimer - Malchior – Nope she doesn't own those who live in titan tower**

**Chapter 25 –**

She sat and stared each of the people who surrounded the table; each one of them had a clutter of things in front of them, the objects varied from boxes to origami roses.

"So where shall we begin friend?" Starfire asked the empath gently, the resident changeling jumped up holding a large black box coated with dust, the lock on the front was what evidently caught the green boy's attention.

"This first Pur'leaseee Rae." The purple haired girl rolled her eyes playfully at the boy and took the box from his grip, as soon as her small hand touched the lock it fell from its original place, the whole room went silent as she opened it. After what felt like a life time the lid of said box lay on the table. Inside where two daggers, the blade was simple but the handles where far from, they where made from an ebony metal wrapped around this was an astonishingly bright silver, this gave the hilt a candy cane like appearance, but it looked anything but sweet. The silver parts had a foreign language engraved into it; the last and most extravagant part of the hilt was the large amethysts on the bottom held into place by silver braces. Beastboy being Beastboy reached towards the box but was stopped by Raven who evidently remembered what they where.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." She warned reopening the box to examine its content.

"And why not?" the green bean un-wisely replied, with that she summoned the daggers to her grasp where the blades lit up with dark flames of her power, Beastboy jumped a mile as this came into play.

"That's why." She told him, a smirk firmly in place as she swivelled the weapons in her grasp.

"Frivera blades, Impressive." Malchior, she smiled at him glad of his knowledge, Rorek of course being deprived of her company frowned on this, after all it was all Malchior's fault.

"Commonly used by the female of Elementals Company." She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't see how that is relevant, by any chance are you reading the histories of Azerath?" he nodded dumbly at her less than pleased response. She turned away and Beastboy lay a sympathetic hand on the down spirited Rorek's shoulder. The cloaked sorceress lay the weapons back in their box and reached for the pink material that was just poking into view.

"What the….." before she could finish her sentence her mind was filled with memories, a pink haired witch, a small bald boy and another boy? Either that or a large animal, they had broke into their homely sanctum and destroyed it along with their spirits, but at the end of it all they pulled together and defeated them. She opened her eye to see that the rooms occupants where all staring at her with anticipation.

"You remember Hive 5's break in don't you?" she nodded a small smile grew on her face, perhaps this would work.

**!X!**

The day went on and it seemed that Raven was getting more and more of her memories of her time with the titans back, from fights with mad mod to Christmas parties held in the tower, it seemed she even remembered the titans east. But still her recent memories where missing.

"Hey Rae, I think I've found some photos!" Cyborg exclaimed excitedly passing her the black album in which they where contained. Raven took them from his grasp and lay it in the centre of the table so the whole group could see.

"Oh friend I believe that is a gift from the mass of Christ you received from me!" the group went silent as they figured out the true meaning of the alien's words.

"Yeah Star I think this was a Christmas gift from you" the orange skinned girl jumped up with joy that her best friend could remember something so significant to her. The half demon opened the book to the first page, there was a picture of the whole team, every one of them wore a smile, Beastboy wore the whole father Christmas suit, Cyborg and Robin wore just the hats and Starfire and herself wore little elf hats, it was truly a lovely photograph.

"Our first Christmas as teen titans." Robin stated, the team nodded, smiles of remembrance plastered to their faces, Raven wiped away tears that she hadn't noticed forming.

"I remember, just after I had defeated my father, I was so happy, I realised you guys where my family, I finally belonged!" Robin and Cyborg (the two who sat closest) threw they're arm around the empath.

"Aww Rae"

Beastboys attention evidently had drifted, he flicked through out the next ten or so pages, these photos consisted of things like hers and Starfire's getaway, both of them on the beach, her and Robin sparring, looks of determination of each of their faces, Herself and Cyborg when they built the T-car, large grins plastered on their oil smudged faces, Her with Beastboy at a comic book convention, in this photograph she looked less than pleased to be there as Beastboy dragged her along by the wrist, There was also times when they'd gone to the carnival, parties with the other titans, even one of all the Teen titans (honary and all) after the defeat of the brain and his crew and so on so forth, it was until he turned to a photo of someone he didn't recognise that there was any distinction to them.

"Dudeeee, who's the chick with the baby?" the picture evidently was of a beautiful woman holding an small child, no older than maybe a few months, both of them had shocking purple hair.

"That's my mum." She said simply, her finger wiping away the invisible dirt.

"Wow I didn't know you had a younger lil sister!" at this remark Beastboy was hit by numerous hands.

"It is friend Raven as an infant, a very cute one at that!" Starfire told the oblivious changeling, wagging an authoritive (Is that even a word) finger. Raven snapped back into reality at Starfire rather loud lecturing, she turned the page, there was photo of all the Elementals as kids, Avocet and Crow pushing each other whilst Kestrel stood blankly looking bored a book under arm, Hawk had his arms crossed across his chest as he glared over at Raven and Sparrow who had his arm around her shoulder, both of them smiling at the camera. The amethyst eyed girl obviously found this amusing as she chuckled slightly.

"I remember this, it took a lot of pictures to get the one the monks wanted, they let us pick one to keep along with the proper ones." With that the page was turned again to a picture of them all lined up military style, the page was turned and there was a picture of Sparrow and Raven close up in an embrace, both had a genuine smile on there face, the page was turned again where Raven and Kestrel stood side by side small smiles on their faces, next was Avocet with yet again Raven this time he stood behind her a hand on her shoulder, Raven looking less than pleased, next was the picture with Crow, he stood with a blush on his face and she was rolling her eyes and finally was a picture of herself and Hawk, he looked rather output a pout on his face whilst Raven had her back to him, arms crossed a frown on her face.

"Ermm Rae…What's with the pictures of you with them?" Cyborg asked pointing at the final picture of her with Hawk.

"Well its sort of how they decide who I should erm …_mumble mumble"_ a blush had crept on to her face. Each of them came closer so they were in her face, even Atrum Sat up as if wanting to hear too, Rorek who had an idea of what she was getting to, although not liking the idea very much, grabbed her by the wrist, she turned to look at him shock in her eyes as he pealed back the sleeve of her costume.

**Aren't I cruel? Ha-ha well this little moment should be continued a bit longer …but there will be more action in the next chapter guaranteed! What is Rorek up too hmmm…?**

**Raven-loves-sanje – hey hope you get round to reading the rest lolz I think mygrammar has improved a lot from the first chapter and it's a weak point for me so… Hmm a BETA never considered it to be honest.**

**JBubbles – Thank You Its Nice that you think so :) **

**Ravenfeathyr – Wow long review lol …:) im really happy that you think its an addictive story… Lolz I wish I had of done that to the jerks ******** Anger issues you say … it just makes people more interesting I think I'm pretty temperamental myself :P**__** and thanks for the kudos when Sparrow died it was sad :( I didn't want to kill him off but…Thanks **

**NinjaBunnyOverlord – I know I just couldn't leave him there with them evils people…if I can though I'll bring him back to visit or something…hmmm Thanks for your review Dude :)**

**718darkstar- Haha I guess I didn't improve on my update time :( but I did make it longer … They is love struck hehe**

**wicca in training – Nice update :) Thanks**

**Well as I like to say a story un-reviewed is a story un-loved… so show the story some love!**

**Until Next Time**

**Liliac Gurl**

**XD**


	26. Chapter 26

_**I Am extremely sorry for the lateness and shortness of this but ALOT has happened due to the credit crisis, my dad lost his job due to liquidation and stuffs, and also my lil bro whom has ADHD and Aspergers has been under observation for his hear and my mum has needed help with him as he tends to kick off around strangers, yes and on top of this I've got my maths module coming up :( so my apologies and I know my excuses are crap.**_

**Chapter 26 – Reasons Revealed**

She tugged at the sleeve that was currently in Rorek's grip the attempt was of course fruitless. He took a firm grip of her wrist to prevent her struggling as he slowly pulled up the sleeve, Raven turned to her other team mates, a pleading look on her face, but it seemed they where all too interested in what secret the white haired mage had to reveal. That's when the mark came into sights, it was a simple thing really I was a bundle off flames glowing with red pride, within these red flames where black ones.

"Your betrothed!" the man gripping her arm growled in a way that was expected from Malchior. The now silent room turned to Raven who was staring down at the floor.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us!?" Rorek demanded in an authority filled tone. She turned to face the boy in a flash, anger evident in her eyes as she faced him.

"Why do you think? Do you think I'm proud!" Robin noticed the resentment in her voice and felt immense sympathy for her; this sympathy killed all words in his throat.

"You could have warned us at least, you know what happens." He growled yet again but his voice now lacking the ferocity it formally did. A collection of brows rose at his words.

"I found out what the stolen stone was."

_Flashback _

_the titans all lounged around the room, they had just brought down all of the things that could possibly trigger more memories of her past, both Beastboy and Starfire where trying to be in-conspicuous as the looked through the objects, Malchior stood watching over the two sneaking a glance within books every so often. Rorek however diligently sat at the sofa reading the large book that would empower him, according to Hawk of course. That's when he turned that faithful page to where a picture of the stone that had been stolen was located, underneath the large image was a caption, it read 'the stone of Grazerth, created by the monks of Azerath upon the birth of the first ever female elemental, Shall be possessed by Hawk, her betrothed to control her immense power and will. The stone effectively renders her weak and disorientated, more so the longer its left in contact with the skin, the stone can burn if the user's emotions aren't stable. Use of this stone is only allowed if she refuses him marriage, other extreme methods are allowed to take place (for more see page 9764)' And that was all that was written; nothing more, he turned to tell the rest of the room but Raven was lead in and he postponed his information giving._

_!X!_

The room had suddenly adopted a tension from an unknown source, Raven was glaring in Rorek's direction as was Malchior, but this was not the cause. Atrum began to hiss at thin air, they where not alone.

"So did you get around to reading page 9764?" the owner of the voice appeared from thin air. Raven backed away.

"Hawk what are you doing here?" she spat, her voice the most venomous the titans had ever heard.

"Just to take you home dearest, I heard about Sparrow and I have no doubt you know about Kestrel!" her face literally went crimson with anger.

"YOU WILL MOST DEFINITELY NOT TAKE ME HOME, YOU MURDERER!" Hawks face changed in a second from one of totally self assurance to one of shock and rage.

"So he told you!" he hissed, looking away, a malicious smirk suddenly appeared on the pyro-mancers face.

"It's really a shame you didn't get round to reading on Rorek old fellow," at these words the large text in Rorek's arms burst into flames. Rorek began to stamp on it to try and stop the flames progressing further. Hawk sauntered over to Raven. A hand shot out of no where and grabbed the caped girl. Her amethyst orbs shot up to meet his emerald ones, but apparently their moment enraged an already peeved Hawk, who sent a furry of flames at the two, this is when the resident empath decided enough was enough. She surrounded the flames in her black aura and fired them back at him. He stalked towards her, deflecting all the attacks of the titans, on his way he took out a very familiar stone. When he reached the lilac haired girl, stone in palm, he grabbed her as if throttling her. Ravens eyes fluttered shut and she collapsed to the ground.

_**Gah, short and horrible :( I am not completely happy with this.**_

_**Tah my reviewers – **_

_**Aidriel – Im Sorryyyy :( you asked for me to be quick and I wasn't …I hope you can forgive me.**_

_**Taeniaea – thank you its nice to know you like it :)**_

_**Evie13 – Well here it is… Whatcha think?**_

_**NinjaBunnyOverlord – Where you right about what she was mumbling? lolz Atrum is a cat like thing …. She appeared a few chappys back if Im correct… hope this chaptr wasn't too awful**_

_**Mio Amore – Aww shucks thanks for your warming words lol … Roreks an evil guy when hes peeved lol.**_

_**718darkstar – you must be at your tethers end with me :( im sorry and I will try really really hard to update quicker this time … did you expect him to pull the sleeve up for that.**_

_**Wicca in training – Ah tah dudette **_

_**Well please review, those reviews will make me sooo much happier.**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**Liliac Gurl**_

_**XD**_


	27. Chapter 27

Hmmm … Yeah I'm awful I know… I'm so late with this update that its not even funny, I've been in college with a truck load of work burying me, I haven't even been able to read anything but books for lit since December, tis very sad stuff, I did however discover the joys of anime/manga, I was introduced to it by a friend X)… but I do hope I can be forgiven!! On with the chapter.

Chapter 27 –

The first thing that came to mind when Raven awoke was 'I wish for once everyone would shut up', because to hell if she wasn't tired, her mind was groggy and she couldn't even remember going to

bed the night before.

And that's when it occurred to her that, typically, one didn't sleep in an up sitting position, nor does she remember owning clothes as heavy as the ones she currently wore, and that is when she decided to make the effort to open her eyes.

Violet orbs fluttered open to gaze upon the scene, as soon as she saw her comrades coloured in black, blue and red she immediately remembered what had occurred, the sorceress attempted too rise from her seat but found she was bound, and when she looked down she found that she was wearing a black Victorian style dress that ended at her knees, and as she turned her head to locate her fellow elementals she caught sight of a curled amethyst lock of hair. She growled lowly at the thought of someone changing, with magic or not, they had no right. Her growl evidently caught the attention of one satisfied Hawk who dropped the beaten Robin he had been holding. Robins body joined the others that had been attached to the wall with water that was constantly moving in a torrent like fashion.

'Ah my little bird, I see that you have returned to the world of the living' he placed a hand on her shoulder, at which she stiffened and batted it away.

'Why the hell am I wearing this?!' she hissed out between her teeth, raising up, slightly shaky on her feet, her hand gripping the chair she had formally been sitting at, the other at her head which was pounding, Hawk simply stood there smiling like an idiot.

'Now come on dear, it was about time you stopped denying that you're an adult and begin to dress like the adult you are. I mean seriously, still wearing the uniform of a child, what would your mother say?' he cooed in a seemingly innocent way, and her first came up in attempt to strike him in the face.

'Now, now, that is so unbecoming of you' the pyromaniac chuckled, the first which she had threw at him now firmly grasped in his hand, he raised their hands up and twined their fingers together.

'Now, don't be so angry little bird.' before she could answer their attention was captured by three figures rising from being crumpled on the floor.

I'm seriously the worst person …. Ever! I've been trying to update for weeks and its been taking far too long, so I decided enough is enough and I really needed to update … and it far too bloody short -.- I will hopefully be able to update regularly again soon, I just need to get through the last of my exams. Im Uber sorry :( Oh and a thanks to Shadow the Hedgehog 22 for getting me to actually update X)


	28. Chapter 28

I have returned (surprisingly quick) muchos thankies to Shadow the Hedgehog 22 and Iceheart15 for their reviews (and the motivation to get working again) :) I Have officially finished my exams XD YAY, its happy, happy news. I apologise in advance for my epic crappiness when writing fight scenes -.-' anyways on with the chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to – Shadow the Hedgehog22 and Iceheart15

Chapter 28 – The Plan

The faces of Malchior, Starfire and Cyborg where all turned to where Hawk was holding Raven looking quite confused with the situation. He had thought they where beaten beyond the capability of being conscious, and so to see them standing there, a bit shaky on their stances, but never the less standing shocked him to a silence, the atmosphere plummeted and the other elementals decided that perhaps their assistance was needed after all, Avocets face lit up with a smile that reflected his inner lunacy, the inner sadist coming to the forefront. 'Ooh it's just like Christmas!' he cooed his hand clasped at his chest as though he where a proud mother. The break in the momentary silence seemed to shake Raven from her stupor; she shook her head and stepped back from her red headed peer.

'Just leave Hawk' she hissed, venom lacing her tone her eyes hardening to amethyst shards. He simply laughed taking a step towards her; in turn she took another step back.

'Are you running away little bird?' he asked mockingly, she glared him down.

'Come on, Come on! Are we going to fight? I want to fight! LETS FIGHT!' the words from the air manipulator we're said whilst his hands where in his hair, pulling at it as though he wanted to pull it out, without waiting for an answer he advanced forward, eyes glinting manically at the prospect of more bloodshed.

'Come along Tamaranian, let me hear you scream!' he through the floating girl towards the large bay window where upon impact the glass shattered around her, though still holding her weight, it was at this point that Malchior noticed how little strength the Tamaranian really had left, he then turned to his bionic ally and saw that the fleshy parts of him where all bruised and he sported many wounds which bled lazily, his circuitry wasn't faring much better, the coverings shattered and a few wires hanging out in places, which even with his limited knowledge of technology he knew to be bad. Starfire's skin had become a greyish orange and she sported a selection of cuts, the worst being a deep slash on her midriff and another gash above her right eye witch had swollen to the point it couldn't be opened, and this was only what he could see by looking but he suspected broken bones due to her favourability of flying since regaining consciousness. Taking note of his own state he came to the conclusion he wasn't much better off, his left hand unable to move at all, his left leg unfavourable to stand on and through the blood and bruises he could hardly tell where he was bleeding from anymore. He glanced over at the others who where still in deep oblivion to see they where in worse states than the conscious. And in comparison to the damage they themselves had inflicted on the elementals during Ravens unconsciousness there was a deep contrast, only crow was out of commission and this was only due to a broken wing and foot, he was still conscious and warily watching, as though at the slightest hint of danger he would rise once again, this angered him greatly, but was pleased to see that Raven seemed to have regained all of her memories, or at least the important ones proving them to be allies. Malchior was knocked from his contemplation by Hawk who stuck him across the face with a flame enclosed hand, and Malchior noticed that Crow was back in the fray, fighting with Cyborg, Raven it appeared had interfered with Avocets pledge to make Starfire scream and had took him on herself, with little difficulty, each landing hits on the other, apparently evenly matched. Malchior's hand shot to his now burnt face as he crouched into a defensive position, unable to change forms due to Rorek's condition.

'Dam!' he hissed out, completely in discontent with their situation. The shot was strong, there was no denying it, and it was with this blow that Malchior came to the realisation that up until this point the elementals had been merely playing with them, toying with them, making them believe there was a chance of defeating them, but as they where now taking no chances of defeat and losing Raven, they had no chance of winning this battle. He looked towards Raven and was shocked to see unshed tears in her eyes as Avocet sang azarathian words towards her, she knew there chances had dissipated to near nothing, she knew it, he knew it, that they should retreat. But this building, this tower, this was their home, even Malchior grudgingly admitted it. Their eyes met in the chaos, she nodded in agreement with his conclusion, ever understanding with her telepathic capabilities. They would leave, regroup elsewhere and treat the wounds, both physical and mental, and come up with a plan.

They teleported out of there, Raven leading him, the unconscious in her grasp much to his distain while he took the conscious. When they reached their destination he readily fell into a deep blissful sleep, unable to fight it off any longer.

Well I hope you enjoy.. the chapter is much longer this time (I had more pc time to write with XD)

But Dun Dun Dunnnn , where are they? :)

Review please, they make me uber happy, even though I'm awful and don't deserve it

Later Days Liliac Gurl

Ps Please note this was much longer on word.. it looks so bloody short here D:


End file.
